The Very Unexpected Journey of A Finn
by Gyromice89
Summary: Summary: Where a curious object is found and a sentence such as: ' VOI PERKELE' turns out to be a an appropriate statement to utter in one's situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hobbit, or There and Back Again**

**And The Very Unexpected **

**Journey of a Finn**

**Chapter 1 Where Am I?**

**Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

**_**Disclaimer: **_****_**I do not own the fine work of**_****_** J.R.R Tolkien. **_****_**I only own the adventurer I myself created.**_**

…...

I had always known in my sane state of mind that falling into another world, or dimension through unexpected portals that would just pop out of nowhere without any warning or fall through tv screens or computer screens, was something that just didn't happen to people. Except maybe in peoples wildest dreams as they sleep comfortably in their beds.

I had read so many fanfictions on my computer of such wild stories happening. Some stories were the written content is well thought through and some that had not been so good with Mary-Sue tendencies. And some that only needed half a chapter to determine that they had been unworth reading and so Mary-Sueish that it was more than annoying to read.

Though I detain from elaborating which ones exactly I did not deem worth reading further.

Well, I had believed that going to another world(or dimension) was simply in the impossible zone and so out of reach of reason; until such a fate did happen to me.

An adventure (or more like nightmare) had been shoved on me out of the blue like some great big boulder. Just in a manner that was unexpected, and not at all welcome if anyone had been there to ask me about my opinion at the time it happened.

If anyone needs to ask if I'd have rather taken a boulder or an adventure on the day I had found myself completely lost and confused, I would have very much have preferred the boulder.

Well, that had been my opinion at least in the very beginning. Later, as I went through many experiences in the cource of my journey, I did learn a lot about bravery, friendship, and ''Finnish Sisu'', which would be the best described as ''Finnish perseverence''. The word perseverence meaning steady persistence in a course of action, a purpose, a state, etc., in spite of difficulties, obstacles, or discouragement.

Especially discouragement.

Anyway, down to business...

My adventure began one fine autumm morning during a nice day. Not too warm, or not too cold.

No rain.

Just the right temperature in the air to go out in the woods to seek out funnel- chanterelles (yellow-foots) for lunch and for freezing them in my freezer for later use; in the pine- woods of '' Kuominanmäki ''( in my home country Finland) near my grandmother's and grandfather's old wooden house which had been built by my grandfather. A lovely big house painted a bright colored red and white on the window-sills.

It had been sold a long time ago but it didn't stop me from coming back to this area. The woods were still there, and so were the berries and mushrooms when it was their season to grow.

The area I was scavenging was a place someone had conveniently named ''Nurkkakivi''( Corner-rock). The rock in question being a very large, moss covered boulder with also other vegetation growing from it; that might have been a piece of a mountain transported to this place long, long ago by the flood during the end of an ice age.

My basket was about half full with delicious (in my opinion, as I rather liked cooked mushrooms and mushroom pie) chanterelles and I'd deemed myself totally fed up with the small moose-flies flying around me and crawling inside my clothes and in my shoulder length, blond hair that I'd twisted into a messy braid.

The flies were nasty little buggers which would not leave me alone! As nasty as the blood drinking horse-flies and as irritating as the mosquitos.

I was about to head back towards the ''main road'' and call a taxi over to take me back home to ''Lappeenranta town'' where I had my apartment as busses seldom came to these areas during the day(it was annoying, really, as taxis weren't exactly the cheapest form of transportation), when I spotted something that caught my interest.

I gently dropped my basket of mushrooms on the ground and stooped to pick up the object that turned out to be a quite large, old style metal key that sure wasn't something made in the twentieth century. The thing was from my middle finger and down to my wrist in length and the width of four fingers(on the key part).

I turned the key around between my fingers that were in snug leather gloves, before shrugging my shoulders.

I didn't know who it had belonged to or how it had gotten there. And it really wasn't that important to me. All the same, I decided to stash the key in the pocket of my thick jogging- jacket and make a necklace out of the object ( dark blue one), before turning to grab my basket of mushrooms.

It was then that I managed to spot another nice patch of the wonderful tasting chanterelles on the mossy ground near my basket; in a hole next to a wood-stump.

A rather large patch at that. My decision to leave had just been shot.

Smiling at the luck of such a find, I immediately started picking them up and cleaning the dirt off them with a mushroom- cleaning brush that had a pocket- knife attached to it. I then used the knife to chop the very end of the stumps.

I ended up being so enthralled with picking the morsels of fungus that I failed to realize that the woodland scenery around me was beginning to shift from familiar to something entirely unfamiliar.

I hummed quietly as I finished cleaning the last mushroom, before dropping the morsel into my basket. When I'd finished cleaning off the knife and brush, I stood up and turned to give one last glance around me for anymore edible fungus, when I suddenly realized that something was terribly, utterly wrong with my surroundings.

'' MITÄ HEMMETTIÄ**!?(WHAT IN THE HELL!?)**'' I cried out loud in bewilderment as I swivelled my head around, trying to spot the familiar landmark that was ''Corner Rock'', but everything around me was wrong.

Wrong and unfamiliar.

The massive rock that had stood tall on my right had disappeared entirely, moss and plants and all. Now there was an obvious man-made dirt road to my right that lead in two directions leading someplace I hadn't the faintest of idea.

I felt my legs collapse underneath me and I fell to the moss covered ground with a stunned expression frozen on my face. My throat felt extremely tight as I breathed out harshly and continued to look around me; trying desperately to understand how in the seven hells I'd managed to find myself in a situation where I had no idea where exactly I had ended up in.

Something like this just didn't happen to people.

It just wasn't POSSIBLE! IT WAS TOO SURREAL!

Swallowing hard, I buried my face in my gloved hands, chanting:'' Miksi? Miksi? Miksi**?( Why? Why? Why?''**) in my head as I tried my best to not panic in my obviously very distressing situation.

Or burst into sobs of frustration.

I stayed thus for a long moment until I'd managed to snap myself back into a more aware state of mind. It was no longer a question of how I got here; it was now a question as to what I would have to do next that would turn the tables in my favour.

I couldn't just stay in this one place forever. I needed to find a settlement and then figure out what to do from there.

Cursing at the fact that my day had started off so great, I stumbled to my feet and lifted the basket of mushrooms off the ground whilst shoving my mushroom-brush and closed pocket-knife inside my jacket-pocket.

I glowered witheringly at the road for a long moment, trying to determine which way I should take, but it wasn't easy to make a decision. Which ever way I were to choose, it would still lead me somewhere unknown and I had no idea if the other way just lead me further away from civilisation.

If only there had been people crossing my path at this time.

'' HAH!'' I cried out loud in frustration.'' Koita nyt tehdä päätös tässä tilanteessa!'' (**You try making a decision in this situation!'')**

Angrily, I just began walking briskly in one direction with my army-green rainboots crunching loudly on the tiny pebbles of the dirt-road. My mushroom-basket was waving around in my hand in tandem with my brisk pace.

I needed to find a water source somewhere, too, if I didn't find myself in town before dark but at least I had the mushrooms to prepare for food source when I became hungry. That is, if I managed to light a fire somehow without any matches( Hienoa! Todella hienoa! **Great! Just Great**).

I would have to eat the mushrooms raw after finding a water sourse to wash them off if it came to it, but at least I knew these mushrooms weren't poisonous.

All the same, this situation was really crating on my nerves, and it showed as I continued muttering curses in my mother-tongue; using words like: ''Hemmetti! Vittu! Helvetti! Perkele!

Curse words that in my opinion added more punch to how I felt about being in a situation where I had no idea wether I'd find somewhere to stay the night. I had no travel equipment except for the small red Fjallraven-packpack, the clothes I was wearing, my thick wool-hat with flaps on the sides and a scarf (which were stuffed in my backpack), a ''puukko'', water-bottle, my phone, the mushroom-brush with knife. And the basket.

I kicked a rather large pebble out of my way and watched it soar somewhere in the underbrush surrounding the road, then abruptly kicked another that scittered away from the road and disappeared very much like the first one.

Yep, definitely in a very foul mood!

And I was sure it would only get worse as hours pass, if I didn't find any form of civilisation before nightfall.

**End Of Chapter 1 Where Am I?**

**Author note: Yes, I didn't tell the adventurer's name yet. I'm saving it for later. I'll just try and be more detailed in other parts of the story to make things interesting. **

**Now, the places I mentioned do exist. In fact, Corner-rock is a place where my sisters and I, and grandma, often went mushroom picking for those delicious funnel-chanterelles( and I honestly can say that I love their taste)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Why Caution is Strictly Necessary!**

**Story Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

****Disclaimer: ********I do not own the fine work of******** J.R.R Tolkien. ********I only own the adventurer I myself created.****

**…**...****

'' Hobbiton? The Shire?''

I blinked at the sign I'd managed to find moments ago, my mouth wide open.

Great god, how weakened my knees felt all of a sudden and questions sparked up in my head like fireworks. Questions as to wether my eyes were seeing things. If this was all a big fat joke someone had cooked up just for fun, then I had no idea wether my sanity would deem it forgiveable.

Or could it possibly be all real?

Staring at the sign for a moment, I took in the old wood and the black paint smeared across it to form the name of '' HOBBITON'' in large curved letters and an arrow at the end to point the way for travellers. The paint was already beginning to chip off with old age and the wood itself was starting to look very worn. But the wooden pole seemed sturdy enough that it wouldn't fall over from a gust of wind.

I sighed wearily and leaned against the wooden pole as exhaustion ran through me. I had walked, and walked (between bathroom breaks, that is) and walked for hours, it seemed. And then walked some more until finding myself looking at this post that pointed towards civilisation, but instead of comfort it brought me unexpected worry and fear.

If this wasn't some boneheads idea of a joke, then things could get very, very bad for my health.

And it really was starting to look very, very real to me as I thought back to the disappearance of ''Corner Rock''.

Hobbiton meant the Shire. The Shire meant Hobbits and the Hobbit Hole of ''Bag End''. ''Bag End'' equeled for Bilbo- or Frodo Baggins; or both. Those Hobbits spelled out danger, adventure and utter mayhem with a salty mix of potential death in the making.

Dear god, the book given to me as a Christmas present from my father; the one I'd so enjoyed reading after seeing the first movie (followed By ''The Hobbit'', Silmarillion and the Unfinished Tales), now suddenly sounded so scary and foreboding.

The damn Ring of Power, Moria, Balrog, captivity and very possible torture by orcs. The goblins, the thrice cursed Uruk-Hai of Saruman's making and even more deadly battles and despair. Or it meant going on the journey to reclaim the 'Lost Home' of the Dwarrows of the Blue Mountains. This, of course, equaled for barbequed dwarrows, wargs, Goblin-town, Azog the defiler, Mirkwood the Great and the damn prissy Elven King Thranduil and then to top everything off there loomed the imminent danger of getting incinerated by Dragon Smaug's deadly fire-breathing!

To think that I once had no idea what the movie had been about (I had seen the movie before reading the book) and my childish thoughts (I'd still been a child when the movie had come out) before seeing the film inside a theater in Brussels( Belgium) had been a story that involved a man who had lots of ''Rings'' in his keeping. Hence the '' Lord of The Rings theory.

I groaned lowly and slid to the ground and buried my face in my hair, my gloved hands gripping my blond locks tightly in my distress.

'' Miksi Helvetissä?_(Why in hell?)_'' I moaned out, ceasing the grip on my hair; instead flinging my hands in the air and waving them around in agitation before calming down somewhat.

Or, I started thinking more rationally, the time zone may have been of a peaceful era. After Bilbo's adventure to Erebor, and the historical tale of finding the 'Ring of Power', or just after the 130th Birthday of Bilbo Baggins and 33th birthday of Frodo Baggins. Which both summed up to no wizard. Then she would have to think about actually venturing out in the Great Beyond( Mysterious beyond!) and find Rivendell. To seek help from Lord Elrond who was said to be very wise in the books.

But how in hell could anyone offer me help in getting back home, except for perhaps the Valar themselves who were likely culprits in bringing me to this world?

Wait, did I actually mention 'Great Beyond'? And 'Mysterious Beyond'!? From the 'Land Before Time' movies?

Ei saatana!

If anyone had seen me now they would have thought I had lost my sanity completely, for succumbing to hysterical laughter whilst bent over against the post was a sure sign of someone loosing it.

It really shouldn't have been so funny, but I was so tired, scared and confused.

Then finally, the tears came, and I collapsed on the ground next to the pole. I was just so tired, and my legs felt tender and blistery. I cried quietly for a moment longer, my forehead touching the wood before getting a hold of myself.

Coughing slightly, I clawed at the grass and tried to think of some sort of plan. Maybe the only plan was to head towards the Shire and find ''Bag End''; and talk to Master Bilbo Baggins(or Frodo Baggins). Ask politely how he'd been doing( in order to try and determine what time zone I've landed in) and perhaps plead to stay over for a while with a promise to help with the housework. And offer him my mushrooms as a gift-offering.

As ludicrous as it sounded I was beginning to believe in the imminent realization that I was somehow in Middle- Earth. Because how could a great big mossy, vegetated boulder just suddenly and mysteriously disappear when it had been looming in the backround just a few meters away from my turned back the last time I'd set my eyes upon it?

The whole realization that the scenery had just sneakily changed around me from familiar to not at all familiar was just too real to ignore.

Sighing, I ran a hand across my face before leaning against the post.

My eyes felt like they wanted to force themselves closed and as tired as I was feeling, I had no want to fight the sensation. Soon I was in a very deep sleep that I failed to wake up from for several hours, until some bumbling oaf walked straight into me out of the blue.

I had missed any footsteps that had been coming towards me.

...

'' OOOFFF!'' I gasped out sharply as the heavy someone knocked the wind straight out of my lungs as he, or she, fell on top of me; jolting me out of my nice long nap and causing me discomfort.

'' Oww!'' the person himself(I was now sure it was a he from the sound of the voice) groaned out weakly.'' I am terribly...sorry about this!''

'' That's... alright!'' I puffed out, squirming under the person's weight and cursing inwardly at the feeling of not being able to breath normally.

I forced open my still sleep blurred eyes. I could still feel the great weight of the person draped over my stomach, but I could also feel him squirming to lift himself off me without hurting me further. But his efforts seemed to have exhausted him as he almost immediately collapsed on the ground beside me, his head half resting on my left knee that was covered with my laced 'Tretorn rainboot'.

I groaned quietly and sat up with some effort myself, and clutched my stomach (which had caught the brunt of the impact) for a moment before looking more closely at the person that had startled me almost to the high heavens and who was still resting his head on my knee; seemingly so weak that he was unable to get up on his feet and be on his way.

Was he drunk? Or was he ill? I sincerely hoped it was the latter.

But when I finally took in who the person actually was, I found myself frozen for a long moment in sheer shock and surprise.

Ori, son of Fitoria!

It had to be!

His hair and clothes, face and nose were a dead give-away. Although his beard was a little thicker and shorter than in the two Hobbit-movies I'd seen recently; and his nose a little smaller and his eyes looked to be less closer together.

Thank god I didn't blabber his name out loud, or start screaming like a Tolkien-fangirl (not that I ever was that kind, anyway), but my god was it surprising to see a first of the inhabitants of Middle-earth.

And a dwarrow at that!

But... what was wrong with him? Why was he so out of energy? And where were his older brothers?

''Hey,'' I gently shook him on the shoulder, forcing a low groan to escape his lips,'' are you alright?''

Oops.

I immediately cringed at my chosen question as it flew out of my mouth. Of course the poor bloke wasn't alright from the looks of him, but in my shock at this unexpected situation I had been unable to think of a better question to ask.

_'' Senkin tonttu! _**(stupid oaf!**'')'' I inwardly duped myself before asking:'' What has happened to you? Are you injured?''

The poor dwarrow mumbled something unintelligible and raised himself a bit to get in a more comfortable position on the ground, making a small blush appear on my cheeks as I reminded myself that he was practically still resting his head against my knee. Something which he still seemed to be unaware of; or maybe he was but needed the touch for some reason.

'' There were orcs.'' Ori suddenly spoke up, his voice weak.'' Caught my brothers and me unawares. My brothers told me to run and find shelter somewhere.''

I immediately stiffened at the word 'orcs'. Orcs were never, ever a good sign in Middle-Earth.

Ori started coughing suddenly, and I reached in my backpack to take out my water- bottle from the pocket my sister had made on the side of the red bag. I unscrewed the lid and handed it over to Ori who took it gratefully.

'' I don't know.. what happened to them after I ran. I lost sight of them in all the ''hubbub''. I looked for them... but found no sight of them.'' Ori continued once he'd finished drinking the last of the water. His voice sounded like he was struggling not to cry at his brothers unknown situation.

And I was suddenly struck with the want to cry myself. This wasn't in the movies or the book J.R.R Tolkien had written long ago. This was something entirely 'out' of the Tolkien-canon. Something that reminded me awfully of my own uncertain future.

I swallowed hard, and slowly and uncertainly reached out with my hand and brushed it against Ori's forehead and cheek. I didn't touch his hair, though, as I didn't know if the fanfiction stories were right about hair having a great importance to dwarrows. And that touching someones hair was only reserved for family and lovers.

I was about to drop my hand when I felt him stiffen momentarily at my touch, but then a much larger hand grasped my own with an almost bruising strength. But it felt unthreatening.

I gave a sad smile when the young dwarrow nuzzled my much smaller hand; no doubt taking comfort from a person's touch after the ordeal he'd been through with the wretched orcs having ambushed Ori's family's camp.

'' I- I hope they are alright.'' Ori whispered in a choked voice; laced with slight despair.

'' I... I hope so, too,'' I mumbled out quietly, my voice shaking ever so slightly,'' for your sake and their's. No one deserves to loose a loved one.''

Yep, there's my pain in the open, as well. My family was practically lost to me. I hadn't seen them often enough as it is. I had a home in Finland, but my sisters both had jobs in England, and my father and stepmother lived in Brussels(Belgium) due to my fathers job. 'Skype' had been one of the very welcome technologies that allowed as to have more time to talk to each other.

But now even that small bit of family bonding was taken away from me!

So putting myself in Ori's shoes was a reflex born from mutual sadness and despair. Sympathising with the dwarrow's own fears for the fate of Dori and Nori was very easy at the moment with my loss being so recent.

Then I suddenly felt the fabric of my dark green construction work pants (I liked comfortable clothes whenever going in a forest) dampening from... tears?

Ori was silently crying against my knee, his other hand gripping the thick fabric of my pants. His despair almost had me blubbering right alongside him.

_'' Hemmetti(_**damn**_!)_'' I thought inwardly, feeling tears sliding down my own cheeks.''_ Hemmetti!_''

Drawing out a long, shaky sigh I glanced up at the sky, noting that the sun was still firmly up in the sky but that I had no idea how long it was going to be staying up there. I really needed to get up and walk myself to the Shire, but would Ori be strong enough to walk there with me. He had been so weak, before, and despite getting a bit of rest after stumbling upon me (literally!), I wasn't sure if he was back to any sort of energy to start walking.

We weren't exactly aquinted with each other,yet, and we were not friends. But asking him if he needed help getting to the Shire seemed the right idea.

So I backed up some mental courage and said tentatively: ''Listen, I don't know about you, but I've got someone to meet out in the Shire. I really need to be... getting on my way soon, so if you need help getting to wherever you were heading towards, I hope it is the same destination as mine.''

My question had the success of drawing the young dwarf out of his misery, when he lifted his head up to look at me, his eyes held a flash of suspicion which immediately had me on edge.

'' You are no hobbit.'' he stated,looking at me in a way that suggested he was really seeing what I was; for the first time since he had stumbled on me.

'' No,'' I answered,'' I am a human, as a matter of fact.''

'' Human?'' Ori asked me with an edge to his voice.

'' 'Daughter of Men'.'' I answered warily, squashing the urge to roll my eyes up at the sky at the fact that I'd needed to use Tolkien-canon to explain myself to the young dwarf.

Ori suddenly pushed himself away from me with speed that I hadn't expected and grasped tightly at my jacket sleeve even as he pulled out a very sharp looking dagger out of his coat sleeve.

His action had me gasping sharply in surprise.

''And what business does a Daughter of Men have in the Shire?'' Ori asked me with a now dangerous edge to his voice that had me fearing for my own safety. '' Your kind doesn't wander into these parts often, and with what happened to my brothers and me, I'm starting to wonder wether you are a spy and that your allegiance with orcs have put my family in danger.''

My eyes narrowed in fury at such accusation.

'' Tell me, why in all that is holy would I be in liege with ORCS?! I came here to seek the wisdom of Gandalf the Grey!'' I answered with a hardened voice forged from shock, outrage and fear flooding through me.

'' And how would you have known that Gandalf the Grey would be in these parts of Middle-Earth?'' Ori asked me quickly as he pressed the sharp point of the dagger against my throat.

I uttered a small choking gasp when I felt the pointed tip pierce slightly through the soft skin and draw blood. I felt the warm liquid drip down my neck, causing me to give a shiver.

This... this was absolutely the last straw! I had never been attacked in all my life, and to have it happen so close to the Shire (which until now I'd believed to have been the safest place in all of Middle-Earth) was like torture.

'' EI HELVETISSÄ(** NO WAY IN HELL**!)'' I cursed out loud; and loudly at that which no doubt stunned the young dwarf momentarily.

And that's all I needed.

I flung my hand forward to grasp the thick wrist holding the knife and kicked out with both my booted feet. I was not an expert fighter, but fear leads to adreline, and adreline does help people accomplish extraordinary things which they might not have been able to do before.

'' AH!'' Ori yelped out as my kick landed on his chest (very hard), and made him topple over backwards from my viginity.

In his weakened state such reaction to the kick was inevitable, but I wasn't about to stay there to find out how quickly he would be on his feet again. The animosity towards me had really scared me, and I wondered how much more of that would be in my near future if I met any of the others of Thorin Oakenshield's ''merry'' company of dwarrows.

To think that the dwarrow I had always thought to be a very gentle, polite soul in the movies I'd seen would turn out to be so dangerous. He must really have picked something from his brothers, especially Nori whom was a thief (supposedly), and such thoughts weren't at all comforting to think about.

I was on my feet with fists clenched near my sides as I stayed in a semi-crouched position; ready to bolt if Ori decided he would try and attack me again.

'' To answer your question, master dwarf,'' I hissed out, knowing I would be lying through my teeth; but I wasn't about to reveal my true origin to this person after what he had almost done to me moments ago,'' Gandalf the Grey told me himself that he would be in the Shire.''

I glowered at Ori who had by now raised himself in a crouched position on the ground and was eyeing me with an unreadable expression on his young face.

I don't know how long we stood there looking at each other in stone cold silence, but then Ori said unexpectedly:'' My brothers and I were on our way to the Shire, as well, to meet up with Gandalf the Grey. In a place called 'Bag End' owned by a Hobbit called Bilbo Baggins. You will find him there, lady...?''

'' Maija Ranta-Aho!'' I answered shortly, but trying not to sound too rude despite the harrowing experience moments ago.

'' Lady M-aija.'' Ori said, stumbling over the unfamiliar name, making it sound more like'' Maya''.

That was inevitable. He didn't even try to say my surname, which made me smirk inwardly. Finnish first names and surnames weren't the easiest to speak correctly. Mispronounciation was something that always happened when people that spoke'' English'' said my name when I went to another country.

''Dori, Nori and I were, indeed, heading towards the same destination, Lady M-aija.'' Ori continued.'' Therefore, I must ask for a favor.''

He looked very uncomfortable. '' Would it be possible for us to travel together until we reach Mr Baggins's house?''

I literally almost died at this question, my thoughts immediately screaming:'' EI HELVETISSÄ (**NO WAY IN HELL!**'') for the second time in a short time, but my heart (curse it) still withheld some sympathy for the young dwarf that had not that long ago cried into my knee over his ''lost'' brothers.

What was I to do, anyway?

Ori must have seen the indecision on my face because he said hesitantly:'' I can walk, now, after resting for the short time we've been here together. But my ankle is twisted...''

He showed me his left ankle that was wrapped tightly in a brace (which he must have done himself')'... and I might acquire help later, if the Shire is far and I am unable to keep up my pace.''

I drew in a breath sharply, looking away for a moment and pacing forward down the road before spinning around on my heels to speak to the dwarf whom was looking at me with a look between guilt, worry, and plead that was so different from how he'd acted not that long ago.

But he must have eaten my lie (which, heavens above, was something I had not wanted to ever say), about Gandalf telling me to meet him in bag End.

Had he begun to change his mind about me?

Even if he hadn't I would still need to help him get to his destination because Dori and Nori( Heaven help me if they were to find out that I'd left their little brother on his own when with an injured ankle) were likely to not take kindly to me if I left him here alone. Not if they were as protective of him in real life as they'd been in peoples 'fanfictions' and even in the Hobbit movies.

_Perkele! __When would my life ever return back to normal, anyway?!_

'' Fine, Mr...?''

'' Ori,'' the dwarrow answered immediately,'' daughter of Fitoria.''

_DAUGHTER? DAUGHTER OF FITORIA?_

'' Ori, daughter of Fitoria,'' I spoke without preamble, trying my hardest not to show my absolute shock and mortification at the realization that Ori was in actualty a 'dwarrow-dam','' I will allow you to travel in my company...''

_'' Saatana!'' _I moan inwardly as an afterthought for again using such a form of speech, when normally I didn't use such over politeness. But I never tried to be rude to people unless the person was an abomination.

'' But I must ask you to keep a slight distance between us...''

_What was I getting myself into, anyway? And again with that form of speech!_

'' until such a time when my assistance is absolutely necessary.''

_Great way to find new friends, isn't it? Senkin tonttu!(you oaf!) And was I trying to fit in with the people of Middle-Earth and not stand out; or what?! Is this why my speech automatically turned to such politeness?_

As I finished speaking I immediately noticed Ori's expression fall slightly at my words (which no doubt were a far distance from the gentle words that I'd spoken before she held a knife to my throat; but did she think I would so easily forget the fear that her actions had caused?!), before she managed to school her expression back to neutral.

She stood up straight, surprising me by grabbing the basket of mushrooms that I'd left on the ground in my panic to get away quickly, and took a hesitant step forward towards me. She flinched slightly (no doubt the pain in her ankle), but held it in and walked further down the path towards me.

'' Here, these belong to you, lady Ma-ij-a.'' she said quietly, with a hesitant smile on her face as she held out the full basket of chanterelles, and my water-bottle towards me.

I nodded, returning her smile with a hesitant half-smile of my own before taking the items from her hands.

I then moved away so that I was standing about a man's length from her, and beckoned her to follow me with a sharp movement of my head.

Again I wondered what was in store for me in the future as the two of us held a mutual pace as we walked, me staying in tandem with her slower pace whilst keeping the distance between our persons when it came to actual touching.

...

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Learning to Trust**

**Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

****Disclaimer: ********I do not own the fine work of******** J.R.R Tolkien. ********I only own the adventurer I myself created.****

**…**...****

Much happened on the walk to the Shire, and one of significance had been the sheer necessity to try and learn to gradually get along with Ori, daughter of Fitoria.

It had soon turned out that the Shire actually was way down the road where we'd begun my hopefully last leg of the journey, and that Ori's injured ankle couldn't take all that weight for long.

So I had to step in and help her move along, which I did with some hesitation and suspicion for a long while.

I was sure she had picked up on my uneasiness towards her, as she did not try and strike up a conversation with me, or to make any sudden moves that might make me bolt. She was treating me as if I were a frightened, skittish animal that would bolt at any sign of danger. And that's exactly how I felt.

Middle-Earth was a mystery to me (no matter how well I knew the books) and it had so many potentials to become hazardous to my life.

I was quite aware that such cold silence between us was causing my travelling partner discomfort, for as dangerously suspicious as Ori had been when she had attacked me, all that had been quick to burn out. Must have been her underlying gentle nature, I assumed.

I was pretty sure now that hearing of Gandalf the Grey having told me that he would be in the Shire had made any lingering suspicions to dwindle.

But while I wasn't easy to get riled up due to my calm nature, I wasn't above getting angry at people. And when I did get angry, the anger wouldn't so easily be smothered. Throw in the suspicion and you got yourself a very angry and suspicious finn.

'' How long do you think we must walk to get to the Shire, lady Maija?''

I was snapped out of my own thoughts at Ori's hesitant question, and I turned to glance at the dwarrowdam clinging to my shoulder and wincing as she walked alongside me.

She looked so weary and pained that it kindled a spark of sadness within me that had been blocked until now.

'' I honestly have no idea, lady Ori.'' I answered truthfully, tiredness creeping to my voice as well. I had been walking since early morning so it was quite expected.

I stopped suddenly, making her stumble slightly with a pained gasp before catching her balance. I could feel Ori shaking slightly next to me, and it caused another stronger pang of sympathy to rise within me.

'' How is your ankle?'' I asked her quietly, glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

'' It hurts...'' Ori muttered a she leaned more heavily on my shoulder and balanced on one foot (obviously trying to take weight off the injured ankle),'' quite badly. There is a stream not far from here. Can we stop and take a breather?''

And now there was bubbling guilt rising in me as well. Curse my soft heart sometimes, but Ori was a living, breathing person in obvious pain and I wasn't about to transform into a bully. No matter what she'd done to me earlier.

Sighing quietly, I put a hand on Ori's clutching hand and slowly eased it off me, making her gasp in surprise and question.

Before she could ask what I was doing I moved in front of her silently and crouched slightly.

'' Climb on.'' I said shortly, glancing behind me to see the shock and indecision on the dwarrowdam's face at my words.

She hesitated a long moment, and I breathed out a somewhat annoyed sigh. '' Just climb on, please. I've done '' piggy-backs'' before with my sisters who are taller than me by four inches.''

'' Uhhh... alright.'' Ori mumbled as she climbed on slowly, obviously expecting me to be thrown from balance by her weight.

And I did stumble a little, I was forced to admit to my utter mortification, but I immediately shot my other leg forward to prevent myself from toppling on my face.

Ori immediately uttered a small startled squeal near my left ear, flinging her arms around my neck tightly to prevent herself from being thrown off.

I choked slightly at the hold around my neck.'' JumaLAUTA!'' I gasped out breathlessly as I finally was able to right myself to my full height and grasped the underside of her knees to balance her off. '' Look, I'm terribly sorry about that!''

I stayed in one spot for a few moments, breathing in and out until my heart-rate had returned back to normal and I was able to adjust to the added weight on my back.

Ori wasn't a twig on my back, for sure, but I wasn't exactly one either, though I wasn't one of those people who constantly worked out in a gym to gain obvious muscle-mass.

But I had some hidden muscle that came with my physical needing job. I also had somewhat wide shoulders and wide hips. All that added to my weight which stood a little more than 132.2 pounds. Which was normal for a human woman my height.

Ori, though, must have been quite a bit more than that despite her height being under five feet. But she was a dwarrowdam, which made it normal, I suppose.

I heard Ori give a small exclamation of relief as I stood up straight and took hold of the undersides of her knees to steady her. I felt her grab my shoulders tighter, which made me give an amused smirk at myself. I could understand her thinking. I was a rather small human when it came to height issues and compared with any dwarrow I might have looked more like a twig than naught.

'' So,'' I asked as a voluntary, amused tint slipped into my voice as I started walking down the path again. I knew carrying a dwarrowdam would become difficult at some point so I walked slow,'' where is this stream you mentioned, Ori? And how on earth did you know about it?''

'' That way, lady Maija.'' Ori answered, pointing her finger in the direction, her voice sounding amused now, too.'' I asked the rocks for directions.''

'' OH!'' I uttered, sounding slightly surprised. So that information, too, was very true from the fanfictions people had written. Dwarves did have a second sense when it came to rocks,'' and can the rocks tell you wether that water of the stream is safe for us to drink?''

'' It is safe for us to drink from,'' Ori answered with a small laugh,'' or otherwise I wouldn't have brought up such information with you.''

I blushed at that; and deeply.'' Should have known not to even ask that.'' I muttered quietly, smirking at myself for having even asked such a question.

Ori laughed at my words, sounding much brighter than before and less weary. She had also lost her initial shock from me having asked her to climb on my back and was now leaning forward, her arms leaning over the sides of my shoulders and locked together in front of me where I could see them if I looked down. Her front pressed into my upper back and red backpack.

I smiled as I realised that I felt more eased by this new position. To be able to see where both her hands were positioned gave me a safer feeling than it had some time ago when she had been just leaning against my shoulder. I would know if she were to try and grasp a weapon(which I doubted she would try, really).

Maybe she'd moved in this position on purpose because she wanted me to know she wasn't trying to be a danger to me any longer. Or maybe it just gave her a more comfortable position.

Either way, maybe I should think about taking an iniative and flow with it, seeing if this would turn into a friendship where both of us could trust each other without question.

I had no want to stay alone in this world for what ever time I'd be stuck in it, anyway.

….

'' OH!'' I groaned out as I slowly eased the young dwarrowdam on the ground close to the stream we had found.'' Heavens, Ori, what have you been eating lately?''

'' Probably whatever dwarrowdams usually eat, Maija.'' Ori immediately retorted with laughter in her voice at my playful probe.

At some point on the road I'd become comfortable enough to ask the daughter of Fitoria to stop calling me'' lady'' and just stick with '' Maija''. She had been hesitant at first to drop the'' lady''from my name but I'd assured her that where I came from it was it was completely acceptable to call someone by just their first name. Even your elders.

'' Eat less, please, Ori.'' I groaned playfully as I sank down on the soft moss surrounding the lazily flowing stream.'' I hate to think how much a dwarrow could weigh.''

In turn, Ori had told me to drop the lady from her name, too. I'd done so, after making sure it didn't violate any rules of her kin( it didn't, thankfully, if the person in question was comfortable in having someone use just the first name).

'' A lot more than a dwarrowdam for sure, I'm sorry.'' Ori retorted, laughing at the look of pained resignation on my face as I breathed in and out for several minutes.

'' Then please, remind me to never, ever try and carry one.'' I gasped out, rolling my eyes to the heavens before taking out my water bottle from the red packback I'd put on the ground in front of me. '' Wait here, Ori, and I'll go and grab us a drink from the stream.''

Ori nodded without saying anything and layed back on the soft green moss, closing her eyes against the glare of the sun. She looked so exhausted.

I realized she must not have slept for quite some time with all the worrying for her elder brothers.

I smiled sadly back at her dozing form for a moment before tip-toeing over to the stream, slipping a few times on the sludgy ground beside the bank of the moving water.

Before submerging the water bottle in the stream, I went to my knees and dunked my whole head in the flowing water. I sighed inwardly at how nice and cool to the skin it felt; and I stayed like that for some time before coming up for air.

My face and hair were now sopping wet, but heavens I had no care for such thoughts at the moment. I gave a sigh of comfort at the now cool feeling on my skin (it actually felt like the water was caressing me as I touched it) before finally dunking the water bottle in the stream.

I drank the whole thing a moment later, smiling inwardly at how clean and pure the water tasted. I took a moment to smell the air before standing up, and sensed how pure and untarnished it felt as I breathed in and out.

I then filled the water-bottle up to the brim once more before standing up and walking back towards where Ori was still splayed out on the ground, looking to be still deeply asleep.

Seeing this, I started stomping on the ground hard as I walked closer, even kicking aside a large rock. I had no want for her to be caught unawares by me sneaking up on her like some blood-thirsty orc; and trigger another attack on me if I happened to frighten her out her deep sleep.

That did the trick.

Ori groaned as she sat up slowly,rubbing a hand across her face, and looked at me in amusement as I handed her the water bottle(without the lid).'' What in Mahal's name were you doing just now?''

'' Ehhmm...'' I coughed out with a sheepish smirk,'' no want to frighten you and make you think I'm an ''orc ''sneaking up on you. I've learned that its common sense when you go out in the woods to find berries or mushrooms and you don't want any predators coming near you. You make a lot of noise when you walk and they won't bother you.''

_'' Just not here in Middle-earth!''_ I thought inwardly._'' Well, near the Shire __they might just do that__, maybe, but out there in the beyond you need to learn to be stealthy. __Need to reme__m__ber that for the future, eh?!__'_'

'' Well I'm glad you aren't a filthy orc.'' Ori answered with a smirk of her own.'' Though you are ugly enough to be like one.''

She raised her eyebrows at the sight of my sopping wet hair which I was wringing between my hands to get the excess water out.

'' Ho, hoo!'' I said sarcastically as I brushed tendrils of hair out of my eyes; trying not to laugh.'' I seriously hope you are joking, Ori. Are you kidding me?!''

Ori just laughed quietly at my reaction before putting the filled water-bottle to her lips and taking a long drink from it.

And I found myself laughing, too, with tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. I had felt so alone since coming here. Faced suspicion and bad-will, but perhaps I was finding a friend I could speak to about my fears and loneliness. It was slow going, but I was learning.

…...

'' Honestly, you would think that two weary travellers weren't so interesting.'' I muttered to Ori as I trudged towards the hill that was Bag End. To disguise my knowledge of Middle-earth and its inhabitants I had decided to ask for directions to Mr Baggins's house. And that's how I was now having to contend with all the stares thrown at me by the gentle folk of the Shire.

'' Then again, we aren't exactly something you'd call local folk, now are we!? A dwarrow and a member of the Big Folk travelling together to meet Mr Bilbo Baggins.'' I groused out in irritation at the slightly curious but wary looks being given in our general direction (from almost everywhere I looked).'' Makes for a great bedtime story for the young ones now doesn't it?! For the next DAMN CENTURY!''

I had been very awed of the gentle little-folk (who wouldn't be, if you had read the Lord of the Rings Trilogy) for a while after stepping foot into the bustling heart of the Shire, but after a time, their unrelenting attention to us had become rather tiresome.

Ori snorted into my shoulder, shaking slightly with amusement.'' Calm down a little, will you?! The petrified look on the poor lad's face when you asked for directions to Mr Baggin's house was hilarious, but try not to get angry at the gentle folk for their slight rudeness and staring.''

'' Per-KELE! I wasn't trying to be hilarious in any way, miss Ori.'' I ground out between clenched teeth.'' Heaven knows I'm exhausted and the hobbit's stuttering to my face just wasn't welcome.''

'' And what in Mahal's name does '' perkele'' mean exactly?'' Ori asked curiously.

I just had to snort at that question before breaking into laughter and leaning against a letter-box for a moment.'' Its a ''curse word'' used in our language; and heaven help when I start saying that around your brother, Dori. You told me on our way here, that he isn't overly fond of people cursing around you.''

'' Probably try to curb your tongue around him a little when you meet him, perhaps.'' Ori answered with a snigger as I threw an annoyed look at the Hobbits looking up from their work in their gardens as we passed them.'' And don't glare at the hobbits so, you'll just make them more nervous around you.''

'' HAH!'' I exclaimed loudly, glancing back at the young dwarrow.'' You should have heard me loose it on those few times I was travelling towards the Shire before you stumbled along. Screaming to the high heavens on how utterly frustrated I was over my sense of directions. This is nothing.''

I could feel Ori shaking with suppressed laughter against my shoulder.'' Please don't do that here, Maija. I don't want to find out how the Shire-folk would react if you'd do such a thing.''

I just grunted at that, adjusted my grip on Ori and put one foot in front of the other as we headed up the hill towards Bag End.

I was already frantically wondering how I was going to be able to convince Master Baggins to invite Ori and I into his home, if his mind was already frazzled by Gandalf having asked him to come on the ''wild goose chase'' of an adventure.

I forlornly glanced down at the mushrooms swinging from the basket clutched in my fist and cursed in my head that such a gift would surely not be enough to offer any payment for lodgings when you think about just how much Thorin Oakenshield's company was going to be eating tonight.

Perkele! I was going to need a DRINK tonight. Preferably something very strong. At least for tonight.

Then fate again decided to give me rocks instead of diamonds. Once. Again!

My rainboots just happened to suddenly slip on the somewhat damp grass of the hill leading towards Bag End, and... well...voi Perkele!

''EIIIIIIIIIIIII!( NOOOOOOOO)!

'' OH, MAHAAAALLLLL!

…...

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Author Note: Next chapter in Bag End. I was trying to make Maija not so easily trust Ori again after what happened in the last chapter. But they did have to learn to work together in order to reach Shire. **

**I've never written a story like this and it must admit its really hard to make things interesting, but I'll be revising the old chapters as I go along.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

**_**Disclaimer: **_****_**I do not own the fine work of**_****_** J.R.R Tolkien. **_****_**I only own the adventurer I myself created.**_**

…...

'' Ei... HELVETTI! Auts, auts, auts**!(ow, ow,ow)**'' I moaned painfully as Ori and I finally came to a complete halt on the bottom of the hill. '' Miksi nokkosia, AUH**( Why nettles, ow**)!''

I quickly snatched my hand out of the bush of those abominable plants and ran my other hand over the stinging limb.

'' Oh, my ankle.'' Ori moaned from somewhere next to me before crying out louder.'' OH, OW OW,OW THAT STINGS!''

She, too, snatched her hand out of the bush of stinging plantation and cradled it for a moment in pained distress.

'' Why me?!'' I groaned as I pulled myself to my knees, cursing the fact that our tumble had reminded me a bit too much of what happened in the Lord of the Rings movie where the hobbits had taken a tumble in the woods.

'' Bad luck, maybe.'' Ori whimpered as she pulled herself into a sitting position and clutched at her injured ankle with both hands.

'' Ori, I'm so, so sorry about the tumble.'' I said guiltly and pushed to my feet, ignoring the sudden pain in my side as I moved.

I took Ori's offered hand and with a mighty pull I had her on her feet again, wincing as the young dwarf gasped in pain and clutched me tightly to avoid falling again.

Feeling sad and guilty for having slipped on the damp grass and causing more harm to the poor dwarf, I helped her along; back up the we'd just tumbled from, but this time keeping an eye on where I stepped to avoid another disaster.

_'' __Ei perkele__. __Ow, ow, ow!_'' I muttered inwardly as I limped along. One of my arms was around a very pale faced Ori's waist and the other was rubbing my lower back which I'd accidentally slammed against a wooden gate we'd met on the bottom of the hill.

I was honestly just as pale faced as she was from the scare when my feet had slipped on the soft ground and had made me topple over backwards down the rather big hill.

I unconciously tightened my hold on the young dwarrowdam and hoped no one of the gentle Shire-folk had noticed our topple down the hill and our combined screams of terror. We really didn't need the extra attention pointed at us from anyone.

'' M-Maija,'' Ori mumbled out suddenly,'' I don't feel so great.''

'' Do you feel the need to vomit?'' I asked worriedly, brushing a hand across her forehead. I almost gasped as I realized it was warmer than it should have been. She was running a fever.

'' N-no,'' Ori answered, blinking her eyes at me, swallowing hard,'' I-I just don't feel very good.''

'' Your running a fever.'' I said worriedly and pulled her up as she stumbled on her feet.'' Ori, were you injured by the orcs in any way when you were escaping?''

'' I just... twisted my ankle as I was running,'' Ori answered me, whimpering slightly,'' but I haven't slept much or eaten since that day. Maybe that's partially the reason I'm ill. ''

'' You sure there isn't anything else?'' I asked worriedly, opening the latch and kicking the small wooden gate open as I hurried towards the Hobbit Hole that was now so near. '' Any injuries?''

'' N-no I swear.'' Ori whimpered out, clutching my jacket with whitened fingers. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she stopped walking, almost making me stumble.

'' Ori?'' I asked, but stopped when she suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth and bent over slightly(her face was now stark white and she looked very distressed).'' Oh,no!''

I immediately helped her over to a large bush of flowers and helped her crouch down in front of it.

I cringed slightly in sympathy as the young dwarrowdam clutched at her stomach and heaved into the flower-bush.

I gently patted her back and kept her hair from falling in front of her face as she heaved again, her whole body shivering from the effort and what might have been from the cold she was feeling.

'' I feel awful.'' she managed to gasp out between another heave, her voice sounding choked.

'' I know.'' I said softly, hugging her close as she finally stopped heaving and fell over backwards into my lap.'' I know.''

'' WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE SKULKING AROUND IN MY GARDEN, FOR? BY YAVANNA I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE COMING TO MY HOME WITHOUT AN INVITATION OR WARNING! ''

I must say the whole shouting in a high voice had me jumping a mile in fright, and Ori was startled out of the stupor she'd fallen after her vomiting episode.

We both whipped around to see a very perturbed looking hobbit scowling down at us from where he was leaning against his opened door.

I quickly stood, pulling my companion up the best I could with her trying to make it easier; despite still looking very much uncomfortable.

I had no idea what to expect from Mr Baggins as I stood there awkwardly with Ori once again leaning against my side, her head drooping onto my shoulder and her hands clutching at my clothing. But getting Ori inside and away from the outside elements was the first of my priorities.

As we stared at each other, the hobbit's eyes suddenly shifted to my travelling companion and I noticed a shift in the previous anger; now he looked somewhat kinder and more sympathetic.

'' Good afternoon, Mr Baggins.'' I said hesitantly, and gave him a slight, but kind bow.'' Umm... as you might have already noticed, my travelling companion has become ill. Would you be so kind as to allow us lodgings to your house. At least until she is well.''

I saw the hobbit's eyebrows rise in shock and surprise and his mouth formed a wide'' O'' for several moments before he closed it with an audible snap.

'' G-good afternoon, lady,'' Bilbo stuttered out as he did a low bow,'' of course you and your companion may enter my house.''

'' Thank you very much, Mr Baggins.'' I answered with a kind smile and practically carried the young dwarrowdam up the small stone stairs and inside the hobbit's home. I stopped at the door and leaned against the door slightly as I slipped off my rainboots( I noticed Bilbo give me a very thankful glance) and my backpack.

Bilbo came to me as soon as I'd finished taking off my coat and told me to let him help with Ori's boots.

I nodded at him thankfully and helped raise Ori's legs one by one so that Bilbo had an easier time sliding them off her feet.

The both of us cringed slightly as Ori gave a moan of pain when Bilbo was easing her boot off the injured area.

'' Heavens,'' Bilbo hissed out as he took in the sight of Ori's badly swollen ankle,'' that doesn't look good at all. She needs to get off her feet and be resting.''

'' She also has a slight fever. And she vomited earlier in your flower bush; before you came out to chase us out of your property.'' I told him, smiling sheepishly when the chubby hobbit gave me a slightly admonishing glance.

Bilbo put Ori's boots close to the wall and stood up straight(he was almost the same height as Ori) before lowering a hand on the dwarrowdam's forehead. I could hear him muttering something under his breath about poor lasses and them not carrying about their health when travelling.

'' Alright, I have several guestrooms for you to use,'' Bilbo said as he turned to me,'' but I suggest the one closest to one of the bathrooms in case she throws up again and chamber pots need to be cleaned.''

'' I think that'll work just fine, Mr Baggins.'' I told him gratefully and followed him down the long hallway, half-carrying Ori along beside me.

'' What in Yavanna's name happened to the lass, anyway?'' Bilbo asked me as he opened the guestroom door for me and waited until I was inside before following.

He pulled the covers aside and together we got Ori lifted onto the bed. She was already unconcious by the time we got her onto the mattress.

'' She and her brothers were travelling to a meeting of their kin, when their camp was raided by orcs.'' I answered, brushing a hand across Ori's sweaty forehead(she was shivering slightly).'' She wasn't injured, thank goodness, but she slipped somewhere in the middle of her flight and twisted her ankle.''

'' ORCS?!'' Bilbo exclaimed in shock and outrage; his eyes were narrowed in anger and his mouth was pressed to a thin line.

'' You know what they are. Don't you?'' I asked as I gently eased Ori's plum colored, thick coat from her body and draped it over a chair. The grey cardigan she was wearing felt soft to the touch and I decided to just live it on her.

'' By Yavanna, of course.'' Bilbo said with a grimace. ''Anyone who'd been bothered to learn the old tales know that such abomination still exist in Middle-earth. Though I've never thankfully come across one myself.''

I nodded with a grimace, knowing that he would soon be seeing much of them on the coming quest.

'' I shall go and gather some cold water, a cloth, bandages and ointment to treat her ankle and the slight fever.'' Bilbo said as he walked towards the door.'' I'll be back in a moment.''

'' Thank you, Mr Baggins.'' I told him with a smile and held it until he was out the door before dropping it.

I felt like crying again as I took off my hair-tie and brushed out my thick, shoulder length blond hair ( which curled naturally) from its braid. I then looked around the homely decorated room we were in, which reminded me so much of the room I'd had in my grandparents old house before they'd moved to the city. Without the roundness of the doorway and window, that is.

I missed my father, stepmother and sisters so very much, but grandpa had always been the one I'd been closest. He always seemed so young and hail, despite his old age. Too young, I sometimes thought during the nights I'd spent at my grandparents house. While my grandmother sure had shown her age, grandpa always remained hail and somewhat young looking despite the nice, long grey beard he'd grown.

His stunningly bright blue eyes always twinkled with mischief( eyes which were the same color as mine) and love towards his family whenever we spent time together, though sometimes a dark,brooding expression came over them(which I assumed was because of the winter-war he'd been forced to attend all those years ago, and my grandmother's death some years past).

I choked on a small sob, feeling the pain of not being where I belonged and pulled my feet onto the chair( and gripped my shins as I rested my head on top). Tears rolled down my cheeks and splashed onto my knees.

'' Are you alright, lady?''

'' I just... miss my family.'' I muttered quietly, admitting that my feelings weren't happy at the moment. I quickly sat up and dropped my feet as the hobbit placed a small bowl of cool water on the bedside table before he sat down himself.

Bilbo gave a small 'humming'' sound and placed a wetted cloth on Ori's forehead before turning his attention to the dwarf maiden'a swollen ankle. He took out a large jar filled with some sort of ointment that smelt like herbs and started rubbing the ointment gently on the injured limb.

Ori uttered a soft groan at the touch and wriggled around slightly, and I patted her arm to tell her she was safe.

I then helped Bilbo by gently lifting the limb high enough for the hobbit to have an easier time wrapping it with soft looking bandages. When he'd finished, I lowered the ankle down on a small pillow which Bilbo had reached out to grab and set on the bed for such purpose.

'' Poor lass.'' Bilbo muttered, then flinched slightly as he turned to look at me.

I was unsure of what he was looking at, and before I could ask, the hobbit was already dabbing my neck with a clean cloth slathered with water.

I winced at the unexpected sting and realized it must have been the cut done by the small dagger pressed against my neck. My shirt collar was pretty high and it must have kept the cut from being noticeable to my travelling companion. Otherwise she might have pressed the matter,

I had, at one point, kept a hankerchief pressed to it to stop the bleeding but had forgotten about the injury hours ago.

'' What in Yavanna happened to your neck?'' Bilbo muttered as he took the jar and carefully smeared the ointment on my neck, making me stiffen from the sting it caused. '' This is a rather deep cut, you know. Not deep enough to aquire stitches but deep enough to need bandages. Why leave it unbandaged?''

I looked sheepishly at the hobbit as he wound a bandage carefully over the cut.'' I knew about the cut but my mind was preoccupied with other matters.''

Bilbo just''tutted'' at me with a slight admonishing glare which brought in mind a caring uncle or something similar.

'' Right, now that I've finished caring for you, I shall go and heat some water for camomile tea and something to bring down your travelling companion's fever. And you shall drink a tea that will stop any infection from appearing on that cut, understood.'' he said,fixing me with a look that said to rest.

'' Thank you, Bilbo Baggins.'' I answered with a laugh at his ''mothering'' tendensies.'' Would you also have some coffee that I could drink afterwards. I'm not very fond of tea.''

'' If I recall the state of my pantry correctly, I might indeed have what you ask.'' Bilbo answered thoughtfully as he stood up.

'' Thank you again,Mr Baggins.'' I said with a kind smile,'' for everything you've done for Ori and me.''

'' Just call me Bilbo.'' the hobbit said with a chuckle and patted my shoulder as he made for the door. '' I might not like annoying wizards asking me to go on adventures that make me late for dinner. Or people coming to my house uninvited. Neither do I like people skulking around my flower bushes; but I never turn away injured or sick travellers.''

My smile was even wider as I watched him walk over to the door.

'' Oh, would you like something to eat with your tea and coffee?'' Bilbo suddenly asked as he peeped from behind the already closing door.

This time I did laugh, my voice bright and without intent to cause hurt.

'' Why yes, Bilbo, that does sound wonderful!'' I answered him.

…...

'' MAIJA! Wake up! Please, wake up!

I grunted lowly and struggled to sit up straight on the living-room armchair I'd found to be extremely comfy after keeping an eye on Ori for so many hours. Last I saw her, and before Bilbo had forcefully herded me out of the room, her fever had come down and she'd been sleeping peacefully.

I'd found myself exploring the inside and outside of the hobbit-hole, noting all the the pantries(two of them firmly locked), bedrooms, two additional bathrooms and more than one fireplace. I'd also admired all the expert wood-work done to the house to make it so homely.

Then at some point I'd ''crashed'' on the living-room armchair and fallen asleep.

'' Hmm... Ori?'' I mumbled quietly as I opened my eyes.'' How long have I slept? What time is it?''

There she was, sitting on an old worn cushion and an old blanket wrapped around her for additional warmth. She was leaning her other shoulder on my knees but her eyes were fixed to my face.

'' It is in the evening.'' Ori answered me with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.'' Bilbo told me exhausted yourself by looking around his house when you should have gone to bed; and for some odd reason you decided to replenish his wood-stock.''

She pointed at the large pile of wood sitting next to the fireplace.

I had to smile at that.'' Is that so,'' I said with a dry laugh and closed my eyes as a sudden wave of tiredness swept over me again,'' for there was no problem with helping our host with the housework even when it wasn't asked. But I wonder,Ori, did I start talking in my sleep at anytime? I do that sometimes.''

'' Actually, you did talk in your sleep.' 'Ori answered in a rather strange voice. '' And you revealed some information that was truly unexpected, and startling.''

My eyes snapped open and I glanced down at the young dwarrowdam with a rather startled expression on my face.'' And... what did I happen to say?'' I asked her in a hushed, panicked voice.

'' You... ranted something about the Valar being responsible for you eing taken from your home and the world you know and left to survive in Middle earth the best you could with little belongings.'' Ori answered with a small frown on her face as she glanced at me.'' You cried about being far away from home and that you miss your family.''

Ori looked so miserable it made my heart clench painfully in my chest.

'' You... you also ranted about what happened between us when you mentioned your need to come to the Shire; how it was unfair that you were being judged on being from the race of men. You wondered wether the prejudice against you was caused because of what happened in the aftermath of Smaug taking over Erebor. If the prejudice to you was because my race had to go through unfare treatment in their quest to find another place to live.''

She started crying quietly and I swallowed hard as I sank deeper into the soft armchair. Tears of my own started falling down my cheeks.

'' I wasn't even born when Smaug attacked Erebor.'' Ori whispered brokenly.'' But I've heard tales from my people that told many incidents where men were more prone to mocking us dwarves, than giving our race aid in their struggles to find a new place to call home.''

I swallowed hard at her words, sparks of anger kindling in my heart despite knowing I'd already forgiven Ori for what she'd done.

'' There are people from your race who lived through all that.'' I whispered harshly.'' They remember, and their prejudice run deep. Deeper than I can truly understand because I didn't live what they all went through. I could never truly understand how they must have felt in that moment of despair when they realized their home had been invaded. ''

I breathed in and out as I tried to calm down the anger in my heart.'' Much like I can't fully understand what my grandfather and grandmother had to go through decades ago when a war between humans threatened to forcefully take away the land which I was born in.''

''You are afraid of being in Middle-earth,'' Ori stated sorrowfully, looking up at me with mournful eyes; apparently my words had hit home, hard,'' because you do not know what to expect from the new land.''

'' I do not know this world like I know the one I belong in.'' I whispered out.'' Not in the way someone would know by living in it for decades and decades. But I know things that haven't even happened yet, because for some twisted reason a writer from our world created a fairytale that turned out to be absolutely true. That scares me more than you could possibly imagine, because a persons history and future can be read on those pages. I'm... a totally opened book, and if any evil realizes this I would be in so much trouble.''

'' You are not an open book.''

I looked down at Ori and saw the fear palpable in those irises.'' You. Are. Not. An. Open. Book!'' Ori said again insistently.'' You mentioned knowing about things that haven't even happened (in your sleep,that is), but when you tried saying anyhting of such matters, you stopped breathing. You stopped breathing thrice in you sleep!''

I froze completely at those words words and looked at Ori in silence as she buried her face into my knees, her frame shivering slightly as she probably relived something that had had to do with me.

'' She's right, you know.'' Bilbo spoke up as he came over carrying a tray with three cups sitting on top, looking very shaken up himself. His face was very pale and a lingering fear was in his eyes as he handed me a warm mug of hot coffee.'' You started mentioning something that hadn't happened, but before you could finish anything of great importance, the words died in your throat and you stopped breathing for several seconds. Its like the Valar are purposefully stopping you from revealing too much.''

I took in another deep breath and sipped at my hot coffee as I tried to calm my still racing heart.

'' Mitä... helvettiä tämäkin meinää( what the hell does this mean?')?'' I muttered quietly after I'd swallowed, earning some strange looks from the dwarf and hobbit. I ran a shaky hand through my blond wavy curls.

The revealation that I'd stop breathing if I talked of the quest was quite frightening to think about; but at the same time it also felt reassuring because now I had some sort of answer as to why I couldn't tell them everything.

Then again, I would have to prove that theory to the other dwarves, and perhaps Gandalf, if they didn't trust the words coming from Ori and Bilbo.

'' Mikä hemmetin sotku (what a freaking mess)!'' I couldn't help but groan out.

'' Maija, I'm so sorry about giving you that injury.''

Ori's despondent voice brought me back to the present and made me touch her shoulder reassuringly as she sat up and rested her elbows in my lap

'' You had you reasons to be suspicious,'' I quickly said,'' and we got through it all without killing each other. Not that I even wanted to commit such a thing.''

''Still...'' Ori mumbled out sadly.

'' You attacked me out of suspicion,'' I answered firmly,'' and I blatantly lied to you about Gandalf having told me he would be here in the Shire. I lied to you out of self preservation, but it was still a blatant lie.''

Tears started dripping down my cheeks.'' But there is truth in the fact that I need Gandalf's wisdom in trying to determine how I can possibly get back to my home country. Back to where I belong.''

Ori just nodded at my words, but Bilbo decided to speak up:'' I've come to believe that you being from another world, is indeed not a mad-woman's raving. For as you slept, you cried and shouted something in a strange language. And just some time ago you spoke again in that same tongue.''

'' Yes, it might sound strange to your ears, but its the language spoken where I live.'' I answered him with a nod. '' The place I live in is called '' Suomi''. The culture holds many differences compared to Middle earth; for example women are treated equally to that of males when it comes to providing enough money for ones family to buy food and clothing.''

I gave a small smile and rubbed a hand across my face.'' Women aren't aquired to wear dresses(hence the clothes I'm wearing right now). And women can join the army and learn to fight, if they so wish.''

I smiled at Ori's and Bilbo's wide-eyed expressions as they listened to me with rapt attention.

'' And great many other things are different from the world I come from.'' I said softly.'' I can talk about them later, but right now I wish to be alone and to get some fresh air outside. I need a place to think. Alone.''

I sat up straight and moved to get off the armchair. Ori removed her limbs from my lap and moved aside so I could stand up.

I did so with some effort and winced at the pins and needles in my legs. I gave an annoyed curse in my mother tongue and toddled around for a moment to get the blood circulation going in my unused legs before walking towards the rack where I'd discarded my blue coat and rainboots.

I slipped on the coat but not the boots. I took the boots and carried them towards the back of the Hobbit Hole where another door led outside and towards Bilbo's wood-shed.

Cutting firewood with an axe had always managed to calm me down and bring my thoughts back to earth; and I was sure it would the trick here,too. No matter that my thoughts were so gloomy at this time.

I had just opened the back door and slipped my boots on when the first'' ding-dong-aling-dang'' was heard from the front door.

'' Dwalin son of Fundin, I think.'' I muttered so quietly that no one heard my voice.'' Poor Bilbo Baggins. Ei Saatana mikä sotku tästä tapaamisesta vielä tuleekin. Voi Bilbo-parka (Damn, what a mess this meeting out to be. Poor Bilbo)! ''

I quietly closed the back door and made my way towards the wood-shed with determined steps.

...

I don't know how long I'd stayed in that shed, but when I'd tired from wood-hacking I'd started carving wood which worked to calm my mind just as well as the wood-hacking had managed to achieve. There just wasn't anything more calming than staying in this tiny shed with wood surrounding you from all sides and the candle set on a bronze candle-stick holder bringing light to the room.

I had no want to join the dwarven festivies, as my mind wasn't in the right state to handle song, laughter and loud burping( though I did wish I had a mug or bottle of strong alcohol with me).

I smiled as I finished my latest carving(a hobbit holding a mug and plate) and set it down on a wood-stump with the few others I'd finished carving. This was the only arftful skill I possessed as I had no skill in drawing or painting like my middle sister. And unlike my youngest sister, my knitting skills were atrocious.

But wood-carving was something I'd always been fond of, and had any natural skill in. So i practiced it any change I had, sometimes driving my parents mad from all the small ornaments I'd had stashed in my bedroom.

Knock Knock! Click,creak!

My head snapped up as the door creaked open and my hands stilled on the latest carving, my body tense with nerves, but that fell away the instant it turned out to be only Bilbo carrying a large picnic basket in his hand.

'' Bilbo?'' I questioned, seeing his tired and drawn expression as he walked over towards where I was sitting(not before locking the door behind me, that is).

'' Needed a bit of peace.'' Bilbo grumbled as he sat down a free stump of wood and set the basket down between us.'' My whole pantry has been pillaged by dwarves and mud trod into my carpet.''

He winced as he handed me a some food on a platter and I took it without question( after shoving my ''puukko'' into my jacket pocket) just silently listened to him went his frustration.

'' My plumbing is all but destroyed and my mothers west farthing crockery has been thrown and kicked around like their just ordinary stuff that can be replaced if broken.'' Bilbo continued with bitterness in his voice.'' And Gandalf thinks its all in good fun and is trying to set me up to going on an adventure to regain the home of the dwarves. Though I'm sure your already aware of what's been going on in my house!''

He threw up his hands in frustration:'' I had no warning from the foolish wizard that I'd be hosting for thirteen dwarves! I don't understand what they doing in my house!''

'' I'm sorry for what you've had to go through with these people.'' I said softly, sincerely.'' I wish I could have warned you of their coming.''

'' You would not have been able to, no matter how much you would have wanted to tell me, Maija.'' Bilbo answered with a small smile.'' You need not to apologise.''

I nodded, but I still couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor hobbit who had so kindly taken Ori and her into his home; had nursed the young dwarrowdam back to health and taken care of the injury on my neck. I unconciously fingered the soft bandage wound around my neck for a moment before digging into the platter of food.

Mmm, sausages,bread, cheese, tomatoes and peas and beans! All tasted like heaven and wonderfully filled my almost empty stomach.

I spared a glance at Bilbo and had to smile as I watched the hobbit hungrily devouring the food on his own plate. I felt relieved that he'd found a time and place to fill his own stomach, with all the worrying and running-about as the dwarves pillaged and devoured his food-stock.

'' Oh, Bilbo,'' I sighed fondly, and placed the empty platter back in the picnic-basket,'' that really was excellent food. Thank you so much.''

'' There's more where that came from.'' Bilbo chuckled with a smirk on his face as he too put away his empty platter and reached out in the basket again. '' You might have taken note of the other pantries in my house as you explored my home. As soon as the first dwarrow came inside I slipped off without him noticing and locked the other two pantries.''

I gave a wide smile as I was handed a large piece of seed-cake. I loved all kinds of sweets and this piece of cake looked just delicious. I took a small bite and immediately gushed at the mouth-watering taste.:'' This is wonderful, Bilbo.''

Knock! Knock!

Bilbo and I both froze mid-bite and looked at the door apprehensively, but then a familiar voice spoke up.

''Maija? Bilbo? Could I come inside, too?''

'' Ori?!'' I exclaimed with a smirk as I almost flew towards the door and opened the lock with the key which Bilbo had left on the door.

I ushered the young dwarf maiden inside and laughed at her almost panicked look as she slipped inside like an orc was on her tail and pulled the door closed behind her, grabbing the keys from my hand and locking the door quickly behind her.

'' Judging from the look on your face and you barrelling into our small refuge, you've had to put up with overbearing older brothers. Am I right,Ori?'' I asked the young dwarf who had walked over to where Bilbo was sitting, a more amused glance having come over the hobbit's face.

'' Ugh, its worse than you could possibly imagine.'' Ori moaned as she plopped down on a large stump next to Bilbo.'' The attention was fine the first half an hour upon finding Dori and Nori alive and mostly unharmed. But when a girl can't even get a moments peace without them following me around everywhere and making sure my fever hadn't sprung up again and having Oin's concotion poured down your throat for good measure...''

She gave a violent shudder, and I broke down laughing( bent over clutching my knees) at the look of absolute disgust on her face (Bilbo looked like he couldn't quite make up his mind about wether to laugh or admonish me for my reaction)'

'...I needed some peace from them.'' Ori finished, looking at my reaction with amusement.

'' I needed some time to calm down, too, Ori.'' Bilbo moaned out as he took a bottle of wine and opened the thing expertly. He took a sip before handing it over to Ori who took it thankfully. '' Your brothers overflowing gratitude towards me for having taken good care of you whilst you had that fever simply left me overwhelmed.''

I laughed harder at Bilbo's words and almost fell backwards on my butt before I managed to catch myself.

The Hobbit, though, was less amused, and it earned me the stink-eye from him.'' Oy, lass, would you cease laughing already! It wasn't so terribly amusing.''

I uttered one last chuckle at their expense and wiped the tears from my eyes before walking back over to stand beside my wood stump and took the bottle from Ori as she handed it over to me.

'' Then I'm glad to have had the presence of mind to stay out of the whole apparent madness going on in Bag End.'' I agreed with an amused smirk.'' I know I must meet the foolish wizard at some opportunity, but I found myself unable to leave this cosy sanctuary.''

'' I must say this is much better than what's inside,'' Bilbo muttered, taking another sip of the wine when I handed it to him,'' for the dwarrows had just been informed that Gandalf had somehow managed to loose a very important key...''

'' To a hidden door to the place we were supposed to be going on our quest.'' Ori muttered out as she took the bottle from Bilbo and took a sip before handing the bottle to me.'' To the lower halls of Erebor.''

I choked on the wine and sank onto the wooden stump, suddenly feeling the urge to start laughing again, even though the whole thing was serious.

'' Excuse me, what?'' I spluttered in my shock as anxiety started taking hold. What would this mean for the company's quest to reclaim Erebor from Smaug the Terrible,anyway?!

I could only imagine how the whole thing must have played out with Gandalf being his wizardly-self and flourishing in the knowledge that he had the key with him, only to realize that he no longer had it in his keeping.

'' How did such thing come to be?'' I asked, coughing slightly before taking another long sip of wine.

'' Don't ask me.'' Bilbo muttered as he suddenly grabbed the bottle from my hands.

'' Gandalf the Grey got everyone so excited and then such thing happened.'' Ori muttered out, shaking her head.'' Thorin Oakenshield is absolutely furious at this time. So are Mr Balin and Mr Dwalin.''

'' No voi helvetti!'' I groaned out, smacking a hand to my forehead.'' How can such a powerful and supposedly wise wizard just loose something of such great importance.''

Ori just shook her head, lifting up and fingering the carved wood piece I'd made into a reindeer. She looked so absolutely crestfallen that it made my heart ache for her. Reaching over, I hugged the young dwarf around the shoulders.

Even Bilbo looked sympthatetic as he watched us; fingering the small piece of wood I'd carved into a hobbit.

'' You two can have those carvings if you'd like to keep them.'' I said softly as Ori finally pulled away from my arms.

Bilbo looked suitably delighted at my words and even Ori gave a small smile.

I grinned,yawning, and stretched out my hands and arms back; hearing a pop in my spine at the motion. One of my hands also happened to smack against the large pile of wood behind me and my coat.

CLING

'' OW!'' I gasped out as my hand hit the wood and jacket. Something hard and metallic was in the pocket. It might have been my other pocket knife for all i knew, I thought with much sarcasm as I rubbed what must have been a bruised hand.

'' What was that sound?'' Ori asked curiously, looking at me as I nursed my aching hand.

I just mumbled another curse and opened the zipper of my jacket pocket. I fished around for a moment before freezing suddenly; I blanched, as I felt the cool metal in my hand.

The Key! The damn key in the forest!

Unexpected dread came over my heart as I was suddenly reminded of the odd shape the key held when I'd looked at it in the forest; not long before I'd suddenly found myself in Middle-earth.

'' Ei voi olla(it cannot be)!'' I whispered harshly as a sudden thought crossed my mind. I pulled my hand out of the pocket and brought the innocent looking key over to the light of the candle. My hands shook as I traced the runes (which hadn't been there when I'd found the key) on the key-handle.

Immediately a gasp escaped Ori's lips as she took notice of the large, old styled key I was holding in my hands. She,too, reached out and touched the metal gently (on top the runes carved into the metal),as if trying to determine wether she was seeing things or not.

'' That's.. that's made by my kin.'' she spoke in a hushed tone of voice.'' How do you have it?''

'' I... I found it in the forest of my country,'' I spoke in a strangled tone of voice as I took in what Ori had revealed with widened eyes,'' when I was looking for mushrooms. I never saw Gandalf there at all; and the surroundings around me just shifted from familiar to unfamiliar. ''

'' Is this the reason you found youself in Middle-earth, I wonder?!'' Bilbo spoke in awe as he, too reached out to touch the intricate carvings.'' How in Yavanna's name did it come to be in your world?''

I just shook my head, completely bewildered, and suddenly scared, too.

Bilbo opened his mouth and was about to say something to me when suddenly the candle sitting between us three went out in a pluff of smoke and the darkness around all of us suddenly became more oppressive than it had been. Like the shadows were wriggling and moving to touch our very bodies.

'' AAAAAHHHHH!'' I couldn't help but scream in sudden fright as the wriggling darkness latched onto my bare skin (it felt like cold fingers), and practically flew to my feet at the suddeness of it all.

'' AAHHHHHHH!'' Ori, too, screamed out as she grabbed me around the waist in her fright

'''AAAAAAHHHHHH!'' Bilbo yowled the loudest of us all as he, too, grabbed me around the waist

'' YOU THREE BETTER COME OUT OF THAT WOOD-SHED OR I WILL SMOKE YOU OUT OF THERE MYSELF! AND GET A MOVE ON!''

CRASH!CLING CLANG! SMACK!

Much stumbling and crashing occured as the three of us tried to get to the door in darkness; whilst still clinging to each other in our sudden fright and bewilderment.

Bilbo, I'm sure, had dropped the almost empty wine bottle on the floor, I had forgotten my jacket were I'd left it and Ori was still squeezing the life out of me.

I was sure my face was as white as a damn ghost and my friends probably weren't any better.

Thank god I'd maintained my grip on the key we'd been looking at with such rapt curiousity.

I fumbled with the key to Bilbo's wood-shed door for a long moment before managing to open it with shaking fingers.

The three of us immediately crashed through the opened door and fell into a heap on the grassy ground with me on the bottom and Bilbo and Ori sprawled on top like a living pancake.

'' Ori, forget the anger of Thorin Oakenshield,'' I groaned from underneath the pile of bodies,'' because Gandalf's wrath exceeds that of a dragon!''

'' Mahal, Maija,'' Ori groaned from somewhere near my ear,'' don't even...''

'' Joke!'' Bilbo gasped from where he was perched on top our small wriggling pile of bodies.

'' NOW, I' m sure the rest of us wish to be informed of your findings?!'' Gandalf thundered out as he glared down at us with flaming eyes.

'' I'm sure they do, Gandalf the Grey.'' I mumbled as I sat up with a groan as soon as Ori and Bilbo had gotten off of me.

The damn wizard didn't miss a thing, did he?! He must have been listening to us from behind the locked door of the wood-shed.

When I glanced at Bilbo and Ori, I was surprised to see the clear horror on their faces as they stared at something behind Gandalf. A chill went down my back, and I cautiously glanced back towards somewhere behind the angry wizard.

I suddenly had the want to run down the hill of Bag End, screaming bloody murder as I realized Dwalin was standing there with a rather murderous expression on his bearded face (with his weapons held in front of him), staring right at me, Bilbo and Ori.

I swear that look could melt gold with it's intensity.

And even worse, there was Thorin Oakenshied in all his princely glory and with the slight gloom of light from the hobbit hole highlighting his features, he looked horribly like some dark creature of the night.

I uttered a small squeack and snapped back my head to fix Bilbo and Ori with a long-suffering look.

'' PERKELE!'' I thought in despair as Gandalf pulled me up by the back of my white, long-sleeved shirt and grey cardigan. My hand clutched the key so tightly I could feel the sharp parts digging deeply into the skin. I could also feel the warm blood starting to drip down my skin and down my wrist.

Immediately Gandalf had his hand on my shoulder, and it felt like a vice attached to my limb, but when her looked into my scared expresion, his expression softened ever so slightly.

He started to steer me towards Bilbo's house where the back door lay open-wide; past Thorin who gave me a withering glance, and past Dwalin who held no sympathy towards me.

I really felt like I was walking into a dragons den.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the fine work of**** J.R.R Tolkien. ****I only own the adventurer I myself created.****

****..****.****

And that's how it all happened,Gandalf.'' I wrapped my part of the tale, my voice void of any mirth as I uttered a low chuckle that turned into a small hiss of discomfort as the healer of the group of dwarves,Oin, finished wrapping the puncture wound on my hand (which I'd myself foolishly created by grasping the key too tightly) in soft white bandages.

'' To think that it all started off as a mushroom hunt and end with you finding yourself in Middle-Earth.'' Ori mumbled as she fingered my yellow- shelled cellphone that was lying on the table.

All my meager belongings were displayed on the table, some of which (mainly the foldable pocket knife and my ''puukko'') were being eyed by Nori, son of Fitoria,who was leaning over his sister's shoulder.

Fili and Kili were inspecting my water-bottle with the lid that turned into a cup for drinking water, tea or coffee.

'' Aye!'' I muttered before uttering a loud, honest snort of amused laughter when Nori suddenly reached for my '' puukko'' and was slapped on the back of the head by his elder brother brother, Dori, who was giving him the' I'm warning you' expression.

Even Fili, Kili and Bofur started laughing at the affronted expression on both the elder 'Ri's' faces as they stared at each other.

I smiled as Bifur reached from between his younger cousin (and the nephews of Thorin Oakenshield) for my foldable pocket knife laying on the table.

I nodged it closer to his fingers and he carefully looked it over, obviously trying to work out how the blade was to be pulled out from it's shell.

'' Pull here.'' I instructed the wild haired dwarrow, pointing where the blade peeked out slightly.

After a few futile tries, he did manage to pull it out. His fingers being huge compared to my tiny ones, it had been somewhat of a difficult feat.

I nodded at him thankfully as he gave the blade back to me and slapped Nori's fingers when the '' thief'' of the company tried to reach out for my other knife.

I reached in the pocket of my trousers and pulled out a block of wood as the wild haired dwarf slid my 'puukko' out of its sheath and inspected the traditional birch handled blade with interest before handing it over to me.

I quickly attached the strings of the sheath to my brown leather belt before beginning to casually carve the block of wood into an animal I'm sure would be mentioned at some point tonight, again, I might add.

I lifted my feet on to the table (an aquired 'nervous tick' that only happened when I was feeling uncomfortable over a situation)and leaned back in my chair.

This slip in manners earned me an admonishing glance from Bilbo, who sat squished between me, Bofur, Fili and Kili.

That look had me quickly swing my feet off the table (almost making the chair tip-over backwards) and a blush crept up my cheeks. I couldn't believe I'd done that to the kind Hobbit whom had been so nice to me.

'' I'm sorry, Bilbo. '' I muttered to the Hobbit who crossed his hands over his chest with a sigh.''I promise to clean the table later.''

'' Someone has already walked across my table,'' Bilbo answered, giving Fili a withering glance which he answered with a smirk,'' so having one more pair of feet on the table won't make a difference.''

I glared at Fili who didn't look the least bit bothered by my expression.

Gandalf uttered a slight chuckle at our exchange, and puffed a smoke ring from his pipe.

'' And you say where you come from, a famous writer J.R.R. Tolkien wrote a book abour Middle Earth without knowing that it truly existed.'' he spoke as he puffed out another smoke-ring.'' And that in you time these'' mo-vies'' were made about this important quest that was supposed to be a total secret. Moving paintings, you say?''

'' Yes,'' I answered as I whittled with the wood-piece under Bofur's and Bifur's interested glances as they leaned over my shoulder.'' And the people who were casting in the ''moving pictures'' were really quite accurate in their looks compared to the real people who are standing in Bilbo's smyle right now. Although I've noticed subtle differences...''

'' For example the truth that I'm a dwarrowdam.'' Ori piped in with a smile and an amused twinkle in her eyes

I gave a friendly smirk at the young scribe.

'' Yep, like that. I was rather shocked when she told me upon our first meeting. Although I didn't show it.''

'' So If I were to ask you to name the dwarrows inside,'' Gandalf said with interest in his voice,'' you would be able to name them? We haven't truly introduced anyone to you after bringing you inside...''

'' For the questioning.'' I finished wryly.'' The two dwarrows standing right behind me are Bofur and Bifur (the one with the hat being Bofur). Fili and Kili (the blond being Fili). Ori, Dori, and... No-NORI, get your hand out of my pocket before I throw this block of wood at your head!''

The young dwarrows burst out into howls at my annoyed and frustrated expression; and Nori gave me an impish grin as he stood back to stand beside his little sister.

Oh, unless I was wrong, the starfish-haired dwarrow could have already taken the pocket knife without me noticing...

But...

''Perkele!'' I muttered, brandishing the block at the dwarrow with the funny hairstyle,'' your doing the stealing just to annoy me, and doing it so obviously that its not hard to miss you doing the snagging. You wanted me to notice! ''

'' Me thin' you' righ'.'' Bofur voiced out, (as Nori only chuckled at my expression), through laughter as he reached out and took the piece of wood from my slightly slackened fingers.'' Hey, this 'll be a goo' toy once finishe'. Y' got som' skill ther', lass.''

'' I have no skill in drawing or or painting,'' I pointed out to the dwarf with the funny woolen hat that looked like a weather beaten' karvareuhka','' or knitting; so I'm glad to hold at least one skill that involves art.''

Bofur was about to reply when...

'' CAN WE KEEP TO THE IMPORTANT FACTS,'' Thorin suddenly thundered, making me flinch slightly at his tone of voice.

I stared right at him as he stood up and gazed at me with a burning look in his eyes.

'' You say that you hold knowledge of events that are in the future,'' Thorin spoke in a calmer voice, but it sounded no less unkind,'' but telling anything that hasn't occured yet would lead to you being unable to draw breath?!''

'' That's very true,'' I answered,'' based on what Ori and Bilbo witnessed when I slept. I haven't ventured to try my luck at it whilst awake.''

Ori shuddered violently and grasped my arm tightly.'' Please don't even think of doing it!'' she whispered vehemently.'' You could harm youself!''

'' And if no one else in the company believes me otherwise?'' I whispered back, reaching over to squeeze her shoulder lightly.''

'' And if I weren't to believe in you word's, lass?''

'' On que, Mr Oakenshield.'' I groaned out loud to Ori who shared my frustrated expression.

Fili, Kili and Bofur all had to stiffen their laughter in their hands, and even Bifur had to hide his amused grin. Ori and Bilbo just sighed at my words.

'' You must heed the words coming from your own kin, Thorin Oakenshield!'' Ori exclaimed with a look of deep hurt on her face.'' Or do my words mean nothing to a king?''

As Thorin Oakenshield looked suddenly thoughtful, Bilbo took a change to step in with words of his own. His expression was set and told much how he felt about his own words having held no value to the dwarf- king.

I smiled at the hobbit; his Took-side was surprisingly beginning to show ever so slightly, and so early in when the quest hadn't even begun yet.

'' I was there, too, '' Bilbo said,'' to witness her talk in her sleep of all the important information mentioned of her world. As well as the quite unfortunate events that came when she stopped breathing thrice in her sleep...''

Bilbo fixed the king with an admonishing look.'' It wasn't something you wanted to see once; let alone thrice.''

Thorin scoffed.'' So I should just blindly trust a halfling who holds no fighting skills?''

Bilbo noticeably bristled at the word halfling and I immediately lowered a hand on his shoulder.

'' A Hobbit, Mr Oakenshield.'' I stated without sounding angry.'' He's a hobbit. And why put his words null because he has no fighting skills? He may not be a fighter, but he certainly isn't dull, either.''

Thorin just sighed at my words and gave me a glare, which I returned, suddenly extremely frustrated with the whole situation.

'' What proof further proof must you need for my words to be proven elligible?'' I bit out, clenching my hands into fists,'' other than the words coming from you kin. And this kind hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, who was generous enough to allow one of your own kin into his home without question, nursed her back to health from the fever without asking anything in return. And you treat him with so little respect. ''

Gandalf gave a small'' humming'' noise and I noticed (from the corner of my eyes) that he was smiling at me.

What did he expect? Once someone had gained my respect, the respect would stay. And Bilbo was one of those people you couldn't help but like, no matter what faults he might've had (well, uptightness towards things that he didn't find comforting, or within the rules of his hobbit-ways, but still a very likeable person).

'' And I do not appreciate you questioning my little sister's integrity.'' Dori spoke up in an annoyed tone of voice as he came to stand behind Ori.'' Do her words truly mean nothing to you? For Mahal's sake, she was chosen by you to be the Scribe on this journey, afterall.''

I carefully turned my head to look behind me when I heard footsteps.

Nori had moved to stand on the other side of Ori's chair and was looking at the King with an unreadable expression on his face. One of his hands was on Ori's shoulder. The other, I had to do a double-take when I felt the warm touch of his hand on my shoulder.

I wasn't expecting anyone else from the company to be comfortable enough to touch me at all (Fili,Kili, Bofur, Bifur and of course Ori being the exception for the dwarrows).

'' Yes, what is the problem?'' I spoke up, looking at the king sitting across from me.'' Do you need deeds instead of words to confirm the words coming from a daughter of men to be believable? Because if that's what you want, then that's what I'm going to offer. I'm tired of skirting around this subject. Whatever I can do to bring closure to this, than I'll do it!''

'' Maija!'' Ori yelped as I stood up from my chair, and leaned forward over the table (grimacing slightly as my weary muscles protested over me standing up).

I gripped the table tightly, not wanting to fall over backwards and possibly deal with a concussion afterwards.

'' That map of yours has dwarvish runes that are h... cough,cough!''

I could immediately feel myself blacking out and I closed my eyes tightly, swaying on my feet. My sight darkened until only a small bit of light could be seen. Like a light coming from under a closed door.

Then that light disappeared, and so did my conciousness.

….

I did not know that I'd fallen over backwards as soon as I'd lost conciousness; nor the fact that someone had immediately grabbed me before I'd fallen on the hard floor.

I didn't feel the person lifting me in his arms and carry me over to the living room fire.

The first thing I realized when I woke up was the feeling of warmth and that something was draped over my shoulders, and my head was on something soft that was moving slightly. Someone was running a hand across my hair, and whispering something in my ear which I couldn't understand with my thoughts being as muddled as can be.

'' Ugh,'' I mumbled, my voice tired and rather weak '' never again!''

'' I hope you keep that promise.'' a familiar voice answered from somewhere. '' Although we can't really control what might happen in our sleep.''

I could now feel the lump beneath my head move slightly as the person stirred. '' That was even worse than what happened when you were asleep and talking, you know.''

'' What exactly happened after I started talking?'' I mumbled, trying to get my limbs working again so I could stand up, but they seemed to not be working properly at this time.

'' You started choking immediately and swayed on you feet before toppling over backwards,'' Ori answered, shaking her head slightly.'' Thank Mahal, Nori was able to grab you before you before you managed to hurt yourself.''

I nodded, and winced as I managed to slowly sit up. My head was spinning slightly and I had a thumping headache inside my skull.

I uttered a groan before I could stop myself, and suddenly a mug of some sort of medicine was put in my palm by the dwarwen- healer, Oin, who had been sitting on a chair near the fireplace.

I winced at the smell of the concotion, but obediantly started sipping it, knowing it would probably make me feel a lot more myself.

Still, the taste was anything but delicious.

I finished the last of it, uttered a hiss and noticeably shuddered as I handed it back to Oin, under the quiet laughter of Ori who had been watching me drink the tea.

'' I really don't enjoy tea.'' I mumbled.'' Especially not medicine tea, ugh. Give me coffee any day but drop the tea.''

Ori laughed harder whilst Oin and Dori looked slightly put-out at my words.

Of course, because Dori was tea-maniac and Oin a healer who brewed those medicine-teas to begin with.

'' Still, thank you, Oin.'' I said with a small smile towards the old, grey haired dwarrow.'' My head does no longer feel like its gonna fall off and I'm no longer so dizzy.''

Oin just shook his head in mild amusement and Dori suddenly started fuzzing over the blanket I hadn't realized had been draped over my shoulders.

'' Dori, please, I'm completely warm enough without the blanket.'' I exclaimed, trying to wriggle free of it but the dwarf held firmly to the blanket I was trying to shrug off my shoulders. '' Honestly I...''

'' Just keep the blanket for extra measure, lass.'' Dori said with a sigh.'' You sure gave as all a right scare, you know.''

'' I just wanted to prove a point which a certain king should have already believed.'' I mumbled out, glad that my thoughts were no longer sluggish.'' Especially when the proof comes from his own kin.''

'' I do thank you for trying to prove my sister's integrity, but I still think what you did was very unnecessary.'' Dori spoke with an admonishing look on his face.

'' Was it, now?'' I said, my voice a little sharp as I scowled down at my hands.'' For I hate the thought of being called a liar. I don't think most of the dwarrows here realize just how awful it felt to find yourself somewhere completely unfamiliar, when just moment ago you had been in very familiar woods. Its not normal.''

'' I think Ori did the moment she heard you crying out in your sleep, lass.'' Dori said, his expression softening ever so slightly as I stopped fighting his hands as they pulled the blanket further up my shoulders.

I gave a small sigh at that, and fiddled around in my pocket for my '''puukko and for the block of wood I had been carving. Well, I did find the wood-piece but my '' puukko'' wasn't where it was supposed to be.

I sighed again, slapping a hand across my face as I realized what must have happened to it. I handed the block of wood to Dori before standing up with the blanket draped over my shoulders.

'' What is it?'' Ori asked me sleepily from where she was sitting with another blanket draped over her legs.

'' My knife is no longer where its supposed to be,'' I answered with a sigh and Ori and Dori uttered a small groan at the news.'' NORI, YOU BETTER GIVE BACK MY KNIFE!''

Almost everyone of the dwarrrows jumped as my voice reached an octave compared to a shout as I stomped towards the copper haired, star haired dwarf who had a sheepish smile on his face as he leaned against the table.

My hands were on my hips as I stopped in front of him; my height being 5.1ft I towered over him slightly. I held out my hand out to him and he dropped my knife into my open palm.

'' This was a birthday gift from my grandfather,'' I told him with a small playful smirk, '' so please, if you can possibly contain your want to snag someone of their belongings, than please do so.''

I turned sharply and stomped off back towards the fireplace, laughing softly when I heard a loud ''slap'' and someone(Dwalin, possibly) start chastising the star-haired dwarf for having stolen something, again.

I had just sat myself in front of the fireplace, again, when Gandalf decided that bringing up the quest was a good idea.

Dori and Oin left to join the the rest of the company again, but Ori had decided to stay behind to keep me company as I continued to whittle with the piece of wood.

I tried to listen to the exchange between wizard and dwarrows; I really did, but my brain felt like it just wanted to sleep at this time and not take in what was being discussed.

'' And by burglar, I suppose you want someone who is an expert?'' Bilbo's voice could be heard from somewhere near Gandalf.

That finally caught my attention.

''And are you?'' A voice that no doubt belonged to Oin, asked.

''Umm... no,no, no I'm not...'' Bilbo stuttered but was cut off when the same dwarrow cried: ''He said his an expert, hey hey!''

'' I think he said he's not an expert. Poor Bilbo.'' I muttered out to Ori who looked just as tired as I felt.

'' I think you heard right.'' Ori mumbled.'' And its Oin who misinterpeted. Again, I might add.''

'' Hoh, loistavaa(great)! Someone better buy him a new ear trumpet before he misinterperts something else.'' I sighed, but was cut off when Bilbo, quite frantically tried to talk his way out.

'' No,no,no ,no ,no! I'm not burglar material. I've NEVER stolen a thing in my life!''

'' And that,my friend, was quite expected.'' I muttered to Ori who bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. I really felt for poor Bilbo who was no doubt completely out of his element with all the dwarrows being cooped up in his homey smyle.

He actually seemed quite happy and excited when old Balin and his younger brother, Dwalin, started pointing out that he wasn't made for hard travel and fighting. This of course led to the others pointing out Bilbo's faults in loud enthusiastic voices.

And Bilbo nodded along, looking quite happy to be getting off the hook.

I rolled my eyes at Ori before finally getting up and sauntering over towards the rest of the group with Ori following right behind me. We stopped just behind Bilbo and I put a hand on his shoulder.

This made him give a loud cry of shock as he obviously hadn't expected me to come over to the table.

Bilbo's cry, of course, had everyones attention back on Ori and I, and i could only smile sheepishly at everyone.

'' ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!'' Gandalf boomed out as the wizard stood up and toward over everyone seated around the table.'' IF I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS OUR BURGLAR...''

I winced at the feeling of shadows closing in on me; very much like it had done when Ori, Bilbo and I had been in that shed. Ori uttered a sharp gasp from somewhere behind me and grasped my other hand whilst Bilbo backed away from Gandalf until his head hit me on the stomach.

I gave a small gasp at that, but gave Bilbo's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The company sitting around the table had expressions of discomfort and even slight fear etched on their faces. From what I could see.

'' THEN A BURGRLAR...he is.'' Gandalf finished and sat down on his seat once more.

The feeling of shadows closing in on you disappeared in a heratbeat, but it left the whole company slightly uneasy.

'' Ei saatana.'' I breathed out shakily as soon as I'd regained my breath.'' Gandalf, could you stop with the shadow-magic?! Wasn't once enough today?''

Everyones eyes were on me at my outburst, but Gandalf's expression revealed nothing as to how he might have felt about my words.

'' Gandalf,'' I sighed,'' I know the quest to the Lonely Mountain is important, but I need to ask... have you any answers to my situation?''

'' What situation would that be,dear?'' Gandalf asked.

''You know exactly what situation I'm talking about.'' I snapped, feeling immensily annoyed at the grey wizard. '' I told you of my problem getting home and now I'm asking you for answers because you probably know and understand the workings of the Valar better than I could possibly understand.''

'' What answers could I possibly give you,'' Gandalf answered, looking straight at me,'' for the Valar work in strange ways and even I can't hold all the answers. Perhaps you have been sent here for a reason.''

I had to turn around for a moment as a sob tried to work its way out of my throat. I shuddered and gripped the wall for a moment as I tried to hold in my emotions. I could feel hands on my shoulders, and I believed they were the two Middle-earthien's who knew me best.

'' And if I just want to go home, Gandalf?'' I choked out, my eyes cold. '' Who else could I possibly ask for guidance if not you. Lord Elrond, perhaps?''

I didn't notice the dwarves wince at the name of the Elf-Lord.

''Because unless its escaped your notice I'n not entirely familiar with Middle-earth's paths. Even with a map, I could be in danger of dying if I were to venture out in the wild on my own.''

If I'd had decided to look around me, I would have seen some of the dwarves, with fierce opinions of women needing protection, eyeing Gandalf with a'' are you going to help her home, or not?'' expression.

'' I cannot take you to Rivendell, unless you are willing to join our company.'' Gandalf answered with a devious smile.'' If you join, you will find yourself closer to your destination once you venture off from the company. And you might not even have to if I can advice the company to stop in Imladris.''

'' Something which will not happen,Gandalf.'' Thorin muttered sharply.''Ever!''

I gave a sigh, shaking my head at the enormity of the situation. It did frighten me to leave Bag End, but If I were to leave with the dwarrows I would be much safer, for sure.

I gave Gandalf a small gesture of acceptance and said: '' Well, its better than me trying to venture off in unfamiliar territory alone.''

Inwardly, I was fuming at the fact that the Maiar would be so casually taken everything I'd told him about my enormous problem, and that he had the audacity to sit there blowing smoke rings around.

SLAM! CLINK!

The half drunk mugs scattered around the table jumped and clinked against the wood of the table as Thorin Oakenshields massive fist struck the surface.

Everyone else became silent as the grave as he spoke.

'' Gandalf the Grey, I had my doubts about Bilbo Baggins the moment I saw him for the first time within these walls. And yet I can overlook his faults pending on your insistence that he has something to offer us...

He glared at me, and I found myself shaking with pent up anger at the way he was looking at me.

''… but having a daughter of men who bears vital information about our secret quest join our company? How will we know she won't betray us, or be a liason and distraction in our company?''

Gandalf opened his mouth to answer(no doubt to assure the king that I wouldn't betray the company), but I spoke my thoughts before he could voice his; I'd well and truly had enough of the blockhead's suspicions.

'' You actually believe I would be able to breath even a whistle about this quest to anyone seeking harm upon your company?'' I breathed out tiredly, fingering the half-finished carving of a dragon with outsretched wings, before setting it down on the table for everyone to see.

I saw Balin, and even Thorin wince ever-so slightly at the accurate carving with it's mouth wide open; and about to breath fire.

'' Smaug took away something important to your people.'' I said quietly, glancing at the carving I had made.'' A home; and made you all flee into the wilderness to suffer through cold and hunger when no one would help your kin.''

I slowly turned my eyes to regard the king, my eyes determined to make him reconcider his words of me not being allowed to join his company.

'' I did not loose a home quite like your people did,'' I said quietly,'' but I ''lost'' a home nonetheless. Can you even begin to comprehend how I might've felt when I found myself in unfamiliar land. A land which I'd always believed to exist only in books. A land wrought with dangers that could kill me. I can get killed if I venture out to find answers as to why I'm here...''

My voice had hardened slightly as I said this; and my eyes would probably have looked just as hard if i'd seen them.

'' But I need to venture out just the same, because apparently our wizard here doesn't hold all the answers to my plight. Will I not be allowed to seek home in any way possible?''

The earnestness, the plead that colored my voice at this last sentence looked to have struck a cord in the older, more suspicious dwarves. I saw them looking everywhere else but at me, whilst the younger generation (Fili, Kili, Ori and even Nori) where looking at me with somewhat sorrowful eyes.

'' **N****o, hienoa**( well,great)!'' I thought, realizing I might've used a bit more bite to my wording than was needed as I watched the Dwarrows fidget where they sat. I felt a large, warm hand with wrinkles spread over the skin land on my shoulder and I jumped.

It was Gandalf; looking more genuinely sympathetic than he'd been earlier. He squeezed my shoulder gently and I turned back to the dwarves, clearing my throat slightly before uttering a sheepish apology for having perhaps offended some of them with my forwardness.

I could feel Thorin's eyes on me, and instead of cowering under his eyes, I looked back into the piercing blue eyes. I felt calm, with Gandalf's hand onmy shoulder.

After a moment, Thorin motioned for Balin to hand out the contract to Bilbo Baggins.

Well, it went more along the lines of the contract being shoved into the poor hobbit's chest by the king himself when he refused to immediately take the parchment from Balin.

'' Umm... right.'' Bilbo mumbled as he quickly read through the contract that was ridiculously long.'' Wait minute... funeral arrangement's? Lazerations? Eviscation?''

Bilbo snapped his head towards everyone sitting around the table.

'' Incineration?'' he asked, sounding extremely disconcerted by the contents in the contract.

'' Aye, he'll melt the flesh outta ya' bones in a blink of an eye.'' Bofur voiced out with a teasing glint in his expressive face.

'' Right,'' Bilbo swallowed out looking very very pale in the face,'' I-I-I don't think I'm..''

'' Think furnace with wings!'' Bofur decided (for some twisted reason) to stoke the fire until it all would beome too much for the poor Shireling's nerves.

'' Ugh...'' Bibo swallowed, now looking decidedly pale in the face,'' C-could you not...''

'' On' momen' you' in the worl' of the livin','' Bofur continued deviously,'' an' the nex' a huge wall of flame comes at ya..''

POOF!

He made a wide motion with his hands.'' Searin' pain an' then nothin' more than a pile of ash remains.''

'' Ja tuoko on tarkoitus saada hänet vähemmän pelokkaaksi (**And that's supposed to make him feel ****less afraid)**?!'' I thought incredulously as Bilbo looked very close to heaving.'' Ei saatana, mikä pölkkypää (**Ei saatana, ****what a blockhead)**!''

'' The only calamity in these parts of middle earth is undoubtly the dwarf with the big-mouth.'' Gandalf pointed out loud which suddenly had almot every dwarrow in fits of laughter at the wizard's deadpan comment.

Even Bofur was laughing despite the joke being on him, and I almost howled in mirth, leaning against the table.

The only one that wasn't amused was Bilbo who looked suddenly quite mad at us, and Thorin just sighed, rubbing his temples (he looked like he was quelling a rising headache).

Dwalin and Balin were frowning at the uproar that had taken the people sitting round the table.

Thorin apruptly stood up and roared something in ''Khuzdul'' and slamming his hand on the table(looking very much like he'd done in the movie).

I uttered a small gasp at that, and immediately stopped laughing. The rest quitened soon after, looking nervous.

For a moment no one spoke, then Bilbo decided to open his mouth.'' So,'' he said, sounding surprisingly calm despite the plaeness of his face,'' that's the reason for the funeral arrangements?''

'' Aye,'' Balin answered with a nod in Bilbo's direction,'' Thorin wanted it absolutely clear that once the contract is signed, the responsibility of your life is your's, and your's alone. Thorin isn't expected to hold responsibility for what could happen once we step foot into the wild.''

Bilbo's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his eyeholes, and Gandalf threw the dwarrow a rather withering look which Thorin ignored quite masterfully.

'' I will not be answerable for his fate,'' Thorin commented calmly,'' or her's for that matter; if she decides to join the company for the time being until she is sent home.''

He turned to look at me, a barely noticeable smirk on his face as his eyes beheld what could only have been a very stumped expression that had overcome my face.

I hadn't expected him to actually go ahead and agree so quickly with Gandalf's reasoning as to why I should come along. Or was it because I'd stood up to him with my reasonings?

Finally I nodded at Thorin Oakenshield, who sighed and looked away from me before saying:'' Very well. Balin, make a second contract that covers everything to a point where she'll leave the company. ''

He turned to me.

'' And you will sign that contract if you wish to be a part of this company.''

'' Understood, Mr Oakenshield.'' I responded, not taking notice of the splutter of indignation that escaped Bilbo's mouth at my vocal consent.

But I did notice when the Hobbit slammed the contract on the table and snapped indignantly:'' This is madness. Absolute madness on your part to go on a journey where there is a very real possibility of finding yourselves face to face with a live dragon that will incinerate you into ashes if he finds you invading its nest. And I do not understand why you would let not one, but two women join your company?''

'' Bilbo, they have both agreed upon this, and we will have to live with their decision.'' Gandalf voiced out before a scowling Thorin could unleash his words on the hobbit.

'' Oh, well that is just perfect now.'' Bilbo said sarcastically with a scowl of his own. '' And please enlighten me one more time as to why I should just disappear out of the blue, Mr Gandalf? I am a Baggins, of Bag End!''

'' But you are also a Took, my dear Bilbo.'' Gandalf answered, making Bilbo utter an indignant huff at his answer.'' And you have been sitting quietly for far too long in my opinion. Did you know that your great -grand unkle Bulroarer Took was so large he could ride a real horse?''

'' I know that, Gandalf.'' Bilbo muttered, staring at the contract lying on the table. '' But I don't see why it should be relevent for you to mention him.''

'' Well he was, that large.'' Gandalf continued, unaware of the interested glances the dwarves were now throwing at poor Bilbo who was blushing slightly.'' In the battle of Green Field he charged the goblin ranks...''

'' THANK YOU GANDALF!'' Bilbo exclaimed before the wizard could finish.'' But I belive I've already heard this story and I'm quite inclined to belive its all made up. And even if it weren't I should think you'd realize I'm nothing like him at all.''

'' Bilbo, I quite believe that despite your continues words that you are not like '' Bulroarer'' Took, you are quite like at the moment. Your Took-side is showing.''

Bilbo looked like he wanted to shout at the ''Istari'' again, but decided against it at the last second.

'' Can you promise me,then, that I will return, Gandalf?'' he spoke in a low, defeated tone of voice that made me slink over to the poor Hobbit and give him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

Gandalf sighed, shaking his head at Bilbo whom was leaning heavily against the table and staring right at him with soulful, expressive eyes that hid none of the fear and uncertaintly he must have been feeling.

'' No,'' the wizard answered,'' I can't promise you will return. And if you do, dear Bilbo, you won't be the same.''

'' That's what i thought.'' Bilbo breathed out as he lightly squeezed the hand I'd put on his shoulder before lifting it off. He then pushed away from the table.'' I'm sorry Gandalf, I won't sign this contract. You've chosen the wrong hobbit.''

He then turned to me and said:'' I wish you all the luck in the world, Maija. I hope you will find your way back to your family.''

'' Thank you, Bilbo.'' I answered softly as I watched our host leave the dining-area and disappear into the shadowy corridors of Bag End.

The rest of the company was in complete silence as the hobbit walked away with a stiff back and clenched fists.

'' It would seem that we've lost our burglar.'' Balin voiced out with a deep sigh.

'' Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.'' Bofur muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

''Aye, for once could you have kept your jokes to yourself,lad.'' Gloin muttered with a sigh.

''Its not like his joke did anything significant.'' Dori put in. '' The lad was already against the whole idea of becoming our burglar.''

''Aye, but Bofur's mouth sure didn't help, either.'' Dwalin answered sarcastically with a deep frown on his face.''

I just shook my head silently. Bilbo was such a nice and caring hobbit, and I hoped he would eventually decide to come with us. Hopefully nothing important had changed by me having come to Middle-Earth; for all our sakes.

I wasn't supposed to be here, afterall. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to have to join in on this dangerous journey, for even if there was a change that I'd be sent home in Rivendell, there was still the ''Three Trolls'' and the Warg-Riders I'd have to survive before I could have hope.

'' Maija, are you alright?''

I turned to Ori whom was looking at me a with slight worry. I smiled at the slender dwarrowdam reassuringly.

'' Just thinking, Ori. I'm okay.'' I answered her quickly.

'' What about,lass?'' Bofur asked me curiously and I smirked playfully at him. The guy was a bit of a joker, but he was a nice fellow.

'' Just wondering how much I'll make a fool out of myself on this coming journey tomorrow.'' I answered.'' Hopefully I'll learn how to make a fire with flints. And other things needed to survive in the wild.''

'' You don't know how to use flints?'' Gloin asked, somewhat stunned.

'' There's something called ''matches'' in our world that are used to make fire.'' I told the red haired dwarf.'' You'll have to teach me how to use a flint.''

Gloin muttered something about useless women, which had me frown darkly at him.

'' Well excuse me for not having the need to learn how to use one in the first place,'' I muttered out,'' but I'm willing to learn.''

Gloin just muttered some more to himself before wandering out into the living-room and crouching near the fireplace. He took something out of his pocket and layed it down on the floor before taking some wood into his hands and setting it down into a pattern on the inside floor of the fireplace.

It must have been the flint, I realized, and instead of standing around like a ''frightened little girl'' I strode over to the red haired dwarrow and crouched down beside him.

Gloin looked up at my approach and nodded at me, before gesturing towards the object on the floor.

It looked like I was getting my first opportunity to learn something that would benefit me in the near future.'' I thought as I picked up the flint and turned to the dwarrow whom began to explain the best ways to use the fire-starter in my hands.

As I took my first try at striking the flint, I swore to myself that I'd take every opportunity to learn any survival skills from these dwarrows.

'' Ja ehkä onnistun selviämään hengissä (**and maybe I'll ****succeed in staying alive**) .'' I thought morbidly, striking the flint a second time.

The flames roared to life, getting fuel from the already hot embers.

I stared into the hot flames, the flint still held tightly in my hands, knowing that this was the very same fireplace that Gandalf would use in the future to find out the secrets of the ''One Ring''.

...

**End Of Chapter 5**


End file.
